<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Malfoys Shadow by SilenceThroughTheDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955337">The Malfoys Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceThroughTheDark/pseuds/SilenceThroughTheDark'>SilenceThroughTheDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HarryPotter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Malfoy, OC, Werewolf, Wizard, WizardingWorld, canonoc, fenrirgreyback, harrypotteroc, luciusmalfoy, malfoymanor, originalcharacter, severussnape - Freeform, severussnapeoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceThroughTheDark/pseuds/SilenceThroughTheDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to reasons only known to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, they adopted a girl who was thrust upon them, since the age of eleven this girl had lived in Malfoy Manor enduring the hardships of living under the Malfoy's Tyranny.<br/>To Severus Snape's surprise, however, it was not at the hands of Lucius Malfoy that this girl came into grave peril, but it was by fault of his own for allowing a certain werewolf into his manor.<br/>Now it was up to Snape to resolve the issue, and prevent the girl from revealing any secret's the Manor withheld-but it was not so easy, at the presence of a nosy auror who insisted on bothering her-Snape meanwhile suspecting undercover ministry officials at play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canon - Relationship, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, OC - Relationship, OCxCanon - Relationship, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scenes of Sexual Abuse/Rape.<br/>For 18's and over ONLY.<br/>Please do not proceed if these subject's deeply upset you-my love goes out to you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <strong> <em>Updated</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p class="western">'<em>Of course, we would have to send out a hunt for the man.'</em> Came Lucius Malfoy's drawling voice from inside the lavish dining room.</p><p class="western">'<em>He won't let us catch a scent,' </em>replied Yaxley, a fellow Death Eater '<em>He doesn't want to know what you would do to him once caught.'</em></p><p class="western"><em>'He always was a snivelling coward</em>,' sneered Lucius '<em>the fact he had to blackmail me in the first place proves it!'</em></p><p class="western">'<em>Well, once we catch the man,' </em>replied Yaxley <em>'we'll obliviate him, then, you can throw the brat to the wolves</em>.'</p><p class="western">'<em>Settle down, Greyback</em>.' said Lucius, after the man had growled a guttural snarl '<em>There will be no biting in this house.' </em>Malfoy sighed angrily <em>'I have to keep the brat at least alive, the fool still has dirt on me.'</em></p><p class="western">'<em>What do you plan on doing with her once you have caught Harold?' </em>asked the sound of dulcet tones <em>'Ought that not to be left up to the Dark Lord?'</em></p><p class="western">'<em>The Dark Lord plays no part in this issue, we need not bother him with it, Severus,'</em> replied Lucius '<em>no, perhaps Yaxley is right, we ought to let Greyback have her once Morris is taken care of.' </em>a pause from within the room arose, at the sound of sniffing from around them '<em>Greyback</em>?' Lucius asked, every pair of eyes watching the wolf as he made his way to the door, which he wrenched open.</p><p class="western">From behind the door, a girl yelped, and fell onto her backside in a heap, a lifelike ear expelling from her hand and being crushed under Greybacks giant shoe. Greyback's eyes lingered upon her, a hungry look on his scarred face as she pushed her silk nightie down over her knees.</p><p class="western">She cried, as Greyback lunged and grabbed her hair, yanking her to her feet 'We have a lurker.' sneered Greyback, thrusting her around to face the entire group of death eaters inside the room, an uncomfortable silence taking hold until Lucius skirted back his chair in an angry motion</p><p class="western">'You stupid brat!!' he roared 'do you never listen!'</p><p class="western">The girl remained rigid in Greyback's hold, apparently thinking it wise not to move too much as his long yellow nails grazed her scalp, and she couldn't help but to feel exposed as her robe slid to her feet.</p><p class="western">'Get her out of here!' Lucius barked, his head turning in disgust</p><p class="western">'With pleasure.' the Werewolf sneered, and Snape rose to his feet at the sight of Greyback's waist pushing deeply into the yelping girl as he turned her away from the room.</p><p class="western">'Allow me to assist you.' said Snape</p><p class="western">'I don't need yer assistance.' Greyback snarled</p><p class="western">'Thank you, Severus.' said Lucius, who watched Snape move around the table, the Potions Master keeping his demeanour well as Greyback slung Mara to the ground in a heap.</p><p class="western">'Thank yerself lucky.' Greyback spat, slamming the door shut behind Snape, who glanced away as the girl pulled herself into a seated position, her short, black hair hiding half her face.</p><p class="western">'That was very stupid, Morris.' scolded Snape, as he watched her take his extended hand with a moment of hesitation</p><p class="western">'I didn't realise <em>he </em>would be there.' she muttered, allowing Snape to pull her to her feet.</p><p class="western">'Still, you took it remarkably well.' Snape said in almost a questioning tone</p><p class="western">'Well,' replied Mara 'I thought it unwise to break face in front of a group of death eaters.'</p><p class="western">'Wise.' Snape replied, eyeing her with a somewhat impressed stare 'You ought to retire upstairs, and stay there.'</p><p class="western">Mara nodded, holding her arms 'Yes, Professor.'</p><p class="western">'Take this, before you leave.' said Snape, pulling out a potion phial and handing it to her 'Calming Draught.'</p><p class="western">She uncorked the potion, drinking it back quickly in one gulp 'Thank you, Professor.' she swallowed, Snape taking the Phial back from her shaking fingers.</p><p class="western">'Now,' she said, keeping Snape's black eyes 'before I sleep, I am going to wash that brutes dirty hands off me in the bath, and possibly burn this entire nightie from existence,' she shuddered 'Goodnight, Professor.'</p><p class="western">Snape nodded, keeping back an expression of distaste as he turned back towards the dining room, the door closing behind him as Mara made it to the upper floor where she paused, turned and sat down upon the staircase, slumping her head into her hands as she realised the effects of the Calming Draught were taking hold. She chose to sit for awhile and ponder what had just happened, to still her racing mind and take it all in...</p><p class="western">As her mind calmed, and drifted into a peaceful train of thought, she rose back onto her feet with the help of the banister, and decided she wanted a glass of water to take upstairs, she did not exactly have her wand on her, and glasses weren't plentiful on the upper floors.</p><p class="western">She knew her way around this manor well, and took the quickest route down into the kitchens.</p><p class="western">'Phew.' she muttered, shaking her head as she closed the door behind her. She caught the shining red of a sparkling wine bottle nearby, but decided upon better judgement not to touch it under the effects of this calming draught, opting for water as she had originally intended.</p><p class="western">Whistling slightly, feeling as if none of what had just occurred, happened at all, she reached for a glass and ran it under the tap until it was filled.</p><p class="western">Sighing after a lovely drink, she rested her elbows upon the counter, and did not even sense the figure of another looming behind her, it's eyes resting on the buttox that extended outwards as she leaned forwards.</p><p class="western">Yet a gasp escaped her, at the feeling of <em>fingers </em>running along her thigh, lifting her nightie below 'Waitin for me, girly?'</p><p class="western">Mara cried out, as Greyback grabbed her elbows, pulling them back behind her body, which he pushed forward against the counter 'Ordered down here to grab a few bottles like a slave, and I find myself a prize.'</p><p class="western">She struggled to pull herself away, and almost freed herself as Greyback's fingers loosened, only to tighten and pull her back as if toying with her.</p><p class="western">'Heh,' Greyback smirked 'ain't got yer heroic Professor here to save yer neck now, have ya?'</p><p class="western">'Please,' Mara whimpered, crying out as as Greyback pulled her around to face him 'please don't bite me!'</p><p class="western">'Hah! I ain't gonna bite ya!' Greyback laughed, Mara cringing at the fangs that broke forth 'But I am gonna make good <em>use</em> of ya!' Her eyes widened at the hand that clamped over her shoulder, and she cried out as her knees slammed against the stone ground. Terror hitting her hard, upon realising what Greyback meant as his hands reached for his belt...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">'Ugth!' Greyback grunted, and watched as the girl fell down onto the floor in a heap 'Good Girl.' he sniffed, the last of a fluid spilling from his end, which he placed back underneath his trousers and buckled back up. 'Once Lucius gives ya away to me, you'll be havin' a lot more fun than this.' he grinned down at the shaking, fitting body on the ground, grabbed the bottles he had come down for and walked away.</p><p class="western">'Snape.' he snarled, as he spotted the Hogwarts Professor descending the staircase to the kitchen 'I got the damn bottles.'</p><p class="western">'You were taking your time, you-' Snape froze at the sound of choking coming from within the kitchen, he cast Greyback a dark look which he merely returned with a grin</p><p class="western">'Little girls,' he sniffed, adjusting his trousers which caught Snape's attention 'shouldn't be wandering around alone at night.'</p><p class="western">Snape barged past Greyback, who scoffed and exited the kitchen as the Potions Master rushed inside.</p><p class="western">There, to his disgust, he saw Mara Morris a bit away, her body spasming behind a table, the closer he approached, the instant he realised what Greyback had done-upon the sight of a white liquid spilling from the teenagers nose and mouth.</p><p class="western">Snape lowered down onto heightened knee and aimed his wand '<em>Anapneo'</em>. Almost at once the girl stopped choking, instead letting out a deep gasp as she took in the air around her.</p><p class="western">Inspecting the area, Snape noticed a glass of tipped water on the counter as he helped her into a seated position, and came to the conclusion she had decided, against his instructions, to get herself a glass of water before heading to bed.</p><p class="western">'Stupid girl.' Snape spat, lifted her up into his arms, and made his way out of the kitchen....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Return to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place at the beginning of the school year, several months after the prologues events..</p><p>Also note, this is going to be a mixture of the books AND movies :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The Aurors assigned to Hogwarts all stood within the Entrance Hall of the school, having just been given orders by their Leader, Gawain Robards.</p><p class="western">The group departed from the hall, and two in particular were ordered down to the main entrance, to greet the upper year students into the grounds.</p><p class="western">'Right, Matthews, remember what I told you.' said an irate, shorter girl walking beside the rather tall boy.</p><p class="western">'I got you the first time, Nymphadora.' he snapped</p><p class="western">'It's <em>tonks</em>, <em>TONKS</em>.' she barked 'why do people insist on calling me 'Nymphadora!'</p><p class="western">'Sorry!' the boy sighed back 'I'm just-not-'</p><p class="western">'You shouldn't have been put on this job, Matthews,' Tonks replied 'you're a mess, what are you going to do when she actually gets here? Stand there and stutter like a fool, totally reveal your intentions?' Tonks said in disbelief 'You gotta be careful, especially around people like Snape-oh, he'll figure you out soon enough-you were just unlucky that it was my clumsiness that I found you out to begin with!'</p><p class="western">'Shh!' the boy snapped 'we're here.'</p><p class="western">He and Tonks had arrived outside the gates to the castle, and they watched the students pour in, checking each and every bit of luggage that came in through, feeling, on the boys part, rather Tedious.</p><p class="western">'Names?' said a tiny voice that drew Matthews attentions, Tonks shooting him a dirty look every time he did turn his head towards the small Charms Teacher.</p><p class="western">'Malfoy, Draco.' The blonde haired boy came swaggering in through the gates, with an aggravated looking girl beside him, who had rather messy black hair and green eyes that he could spot from way back by the luggage.</p><p class="western">'Morris, Mara.'</p><p class="western">At this, the boys head turned up to watch the pair stride over</p><p class="western">'You really shouldn't have done it.' The girl hissed to what she thought was under her breath 'You could have got into trouble.'</p><p class="western">'What do you care?' Draco snapped back</p><p class="western">'I care because I don't want house points being deducted from Slytherin as soon as we arrive at school!'</p><p class="western">'Pff, points,' Draco scoffed 'it's all stupid, none of that matters-' he hissed 'anyway, Snape won't deduct points for me breaking potter's nose,' he laughed 'in fact, he will probably throw me a party.'</p><p class="western">Mara sighed heavily, shaking her head as she proceeded past the thin boy</p><p class="western">'Wait,' Mara paused 'what do you mean none of it matters?' she asked, but as they stopped by the luggage pile, the two Aurors had approached.</p><p class="western">'Nothing.' Draco replied 'Well, nothing that concerns you, mind.'</p><p class="western">'Oh here we go,' Mara scoffed 'acting all-self important again. You're as bad as your father.'</p><p class="western">'Don't you dare say a word against my father,' Draco spat, looking as the brunette haired boy rifled through Draco's luggage 'be grateful he even put a roof over your mudblood head.'</p><p class="western">'I'm half blood, Draco-but whatever.'</p><p class="western">'Exactly,' replied Draco 'just be thankful you weren't chucked out on the street.' Draco's eyes narrowed at the auror as he opened his trunk.</p><p class="western">'I would have rather..' Mara muttered under her breath, pulling Draco's glaring eyes</p><p class="western">'Hah! You wouldn't last five minutes on the streets,' Draco smirked 'especially not with Greyback crawling around the dark alleyways.'</p><p class="western">'Bastard,' Mara grunted, her eyes watering</p><p class="western">'Touch a nerve?' Draco replied, smirking at the cringing face Mara responded with 'I dunno what he did, but he sure as shit left a mark, look at you!'</p><p class="western">'Now now, children,' suddenly, Snape appeared from behind them, neither of them, throughout their squabbling, noticing the Potions Master hovering in the darkness behind</p><p class="western">'Professor Snape,' Draco said, un-phased by his appearance but oddly, annoyed, it appeared to Mara 'Oi, that's mine.' snapped the boy, yanking a long object from the Auror's hand</p><p class="western">'Could be a concealed weapon.' said the Auror sternly</p><p class="western">'It's my fathers cane.' sneered Draco, glancing as Mara jumped slightly as it whipped by her head under his arm</p><p class="western">'I can vouch for Mr Malfoy, boy.' said Snape, glancing over once at the Auror</p><p class="western">'The names Daniel-and fine,' said the Auror 'but the blame lies on you if there's anything fishy about it.'</p><p class="western">Snape's eyes lowered at the Auror, before turning his back on him</p><p class="western">'Professor, you've known me for five years,'</p><p class="western">'No excuses, Potter.' Came Flitwicks voice, Mara, Snape and Draco all looked to see Harry Potter enter the grounds, with a blonde haired Luna Lovegood-this time, however, it wasn't Luna who looked strange.</p><p class="western">'Nice face, Potter.' Draco mocked, and Mara thought she saw Harry's fingers flex for his wand as Malfoy's back turned on him.</p><p class="western">'Morris, come.' Snape ordered</p><p class="western">'B-but..my luggage..'</p><p class="western">'I am sure it will be fine in their hands, unless you have a concealed weapon you do not wish to be exposed?'</p><p class="western">Mara's head turned 'Fine-hey!' she cried, and Snape's eyes widened in surprise at the lacy underwear that hung from her fingers 'Be more careful!' she snapped, shoving them under a pile of clothes.</p><p class="western">'Sorry-Ma'am.' Muttered the boy, his cheeks burning red.</p><p class="western">'Just watch what you're doing with people's things?!'</p><p class="western">'Point taken.' said the Auror, his green eyes, Mara thought, much like hers, darted away from the watching Snape, who glared as Mara waved at Harry, who half heartedly waved back.</p><p class="western">'Hmm-she looked sad..'</p><p class="western">'Huh?' said Harry</p><p class="western">'Mara.' said Luna 'I could see tears.'</p><p class="western">'Probably Draco said something,' Harry muttered 'I'm a little more worried about my nose than her right now.'</p><p class="western">'We could go to Madam Pomfrey, but, I feel that route takes longer.'</p><p class="western">'What would you suggest, then?' said Harry in concern</p><p class="western">'I am quite adept at healing spells, you know, I've healed several toes before-and how different are they, really?' Luna replied</p><p class="western">'Well, er..' despite Harry's apprehension, he did half agree that it would be a drag going all the way to Madam Pomfrey, and then to have the school talk about it the next day 'alright.'</p><p class="western">Harry cringed as Luna rose her wand, and at the announcement of '<em>Episkey</em>' he felt his nose burn red hot as it snapped back into place, causing him to yell out in pain.</p><p class="western">'How do I look?' asked Harry.</p><p class="western">'Exceptionally ordinary.' Luna smiled</p><p class="western">'Oh,' Harry replied 'Er, thanks.'</p><p class="western">Harry glanced at Luna as they walked towards the luggage pile 'What you said, just before,' harry began 'about Mara?'</p><p class="western">'Oh,' replied Luna 'yes, she looked sad.' she frowned</p><p class="western">'Yeah-' said Harry 'actually she looked-worse for wear-' he replied 'you don't think she's ill or something?'</p><p class="western">'I don't know,' replied Luna 'I thought I heard Draco say something about a Greyback just now-does that mean anything?' she asked</p><p class="western">'Greyback?' Harry replied 'Greyback..' he repeated 'no, can't say I know that name.'</p><p class="western">'Well, either way, they weren't being very quiet, I was listening to their bickering whilst you were talking to Professor Flitwick.' said Luna, noticing the boy Auror watching them pass with an intense stare.</p><p class="western">'Hm,' Harry muttered 'well, whatever it may be, she doesn't look herself..I hope it's nothing too bad...' his lip bit 'maybe Professor Dumbledore will know something, I'll ask him the next time I see him.'</p><p class="western">'Good idea, Harry,' replied Luna 'Mara's our friend, isn't she? I shouldn't like it if she were hurt by someone.'</p><p class="western">Harry looked at Luna with a interested gaze 'I suppose she is our friend,' he replied 'and, I guess you're right..' he concluded, remaining silent as they walked along the hill to the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Headmaster's Office.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Harry and Luna were in deep conversation as they walked along the grassy slope towards the castle, talking about their recent holidays and how they went, and what could be in store for the oncoming year, along with how the ministry are going to handle things now Voldemort was back.</p><p class="western">Although, their deep talk was halted by Harry's extending his arm to stop Luna 'Shh,' he muttered, turning Luna's attention to a talking Mara Morris and Severus Snape by the entrance.</p><p class="western">'You're blaming <em>me </em>for that beasts actions?' Mara growled</p><p class="western">'No,' hissed Snape 'No, I am just-'</p><p class="western">'You're a goddamn asshole!' Mara snarled, a collective, quiet gasp passing between Harry and Luna 'How dare you blame me!'</p><p class="western">The look on Snape's face was unlike Harry had ever seen, he looked as if he could kill in that very moment. 'I understand your current predicament, Morris,' Harry cast Luna a risen eyebrow 'but that does not mean I will not give you the harshest punishment should you ever insult me again. '</p><p class="western">Mara glared away, her arms crossing 'Unfortunately, I am certain the Headmaster would prefer me not to give you a years worth of detention as soon as you step through the threshold of the castle's doors-no, I will leave that up to the Headmaster himself.' he sneered 'However, do not presume to believe you will get away with your crude language again.'</p><p class="western">'What are you two doing standing there?' called a boys voice, that pulled Snape and Mara's immediate attention 'In you go, go on.' They saw the Auror's from earlier, a look of fear passed through Mara's face at the staring Harry and Luna.</p><p class="western">'Potter,' snapped Snape in a loud bark 'detention!' he snarled 'get inside!'</p><p class="western">Snape glared at Harry and Luna as they hurried into the entrance hall, their gazes on Mara and the Potions Master in interest as they walked by.</p><p class="western">Mara panicked internally as she pressed her hands to her face, fearing that Harry and Luna had overheard.</p><p class="western">'Everything alright?' asked the Auror, Daniel, approaching Snape and Mara with a concerned look in the students direction.</p><p class="western">'Grand,' Snape mocked 'inside, Morris.' he pointed, and Mara hurried inside the Castle, Snape casting the boy a suspicious stare as he hurried after her.</p><p class="western">'Told you.' Mocked Tonks, walking by him.</p><p class="western">'Shut it.' Daniel muttered, but stared after Snape, hoping he hadn't upset that girl..</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">'What if they overheard, Professor?' asked Mara, wringing her hands as she stood inside Snape's office after the feast.</p><p class="western">'They most certainly overheard.' Snape said softly 'Just tell them that you have a cold.'</p><p class="western">'A cold?' Mara retorted</p><p class="western">'Yes,' Snape replied, pressing his long fingers together 'they overheard us talking, no, they heard the word 'throat', they should just assume you are developing a cold.'</p><p class="western">Mara's eyes closed 'Alright,' she sighed 'thank you, professor.'</p><p class="western">Snape nodded, lowering his hands to the table 'Now, the Headmaster wishes to see you.'</p><p class="western">'What!?'</p><p class="western">'I told him of the incident.'</p><p class="western">'You did WHAT.' Mara bellowed 'That was not yours to-'</p><p class="western">'I will do as I see fit, Morris,' Snape replied in a low tone 'now, let us take leave.' he said, raising to his feet 'Before it becomes too late.'</p><p class="western">Mara's head shook as she followed after Snape out of the dungeon, her head dropped all the way to the Headmasters office as she wondered what Dumbledore would think.</p><p class="western">Mara had only been to the Headmaster's office once, having 'attacked' Pansy Parkinson in a revenge scheme, for Parkinson had trapped her in a cupboard with a boggart that attacked her, leaving bruises on her throat for weeks that Mara had to hide with a scarf-to Mara's belief, Pansy got off lightly with only a slight poisoning.</p><p class="western">'Ah, Miss Morris.' said Dumbledore, as Mara walked tentatively though the circular office, her eyes on the many portraits to whom she was sure was listening in.</p><p class="western">'Please, take a seat.'</p><p class="western">'No, thank you, Professor.' replied Mara 'I would rather stand, if you do not mind.'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore merely smiled, however she felt Snape's glare upon the back of her head.</p><p class="western">'To your pleasure,' Dumbledore replied 'however, if you do not mind, Miss Morris, I would rather sit,' he said, lowering to his throne like seat 'I dislike to admit it, but, being an old man, standing for long periods gets the best of me.'</p><p class="western">Mara did not cast a smile at this act of self deprecation 'What is this about, Headmaster?'</p><p class="western">'I think you know, Miss Morris.' replied Dumbledore, casting her a serious gaze over his half mooned spectacles.</p><p class="western">'Well it wasn't my fault!' Mara retaliated, surprising the headmaster</p><p class="western">'I didn't think to assume it was,' Dumbledore replied, frowning 'such an act is only the fault of the perpetrator, never the victim.'</p><p class="western">'I am no victim.' sneered Mara.</p><p class="western">Dumbledore took a moment to respond as he noted her defensive stature 'Look,' Mara breathed, Snape glancing as she pressed her hands against the chair in front of her as she swayed 'I am aware, alright, I should have just done what Professor Snape told me to do-but-but I didn't' think-' she stilled 'it wasn't my fault!'</p><p class="western">'Please, Miss Morris,' said Dumbledore softly 'take a moment to breathe.'</p><p class="western">She exhaled softly, her head shaking 'No one blames you for the actions of the werewolf,' said Dumbledore 'Fenrir Greyback has destroyed many people's life, and unfortunately you crossed his path, the blame for that solely lies upon Lucius Malfoy for allowing him into his abode.' he paused 'Had it been a normal death eater, he probably would have ordered you to leave, since they only act upon orders from Voldemort.' said the Headmaster 'But werewolves? Werewolves like Greyback seek to cause pain at any given opportunity, they act upon instinct, and I suspect the estrogen from a nearby female, as the term goes, 'set him off.' the Headmaster continued 'So do not blame yourself, Miss Morris.'</p><p class="western">'B-but Mrs Malfoy was in the house too, I wasn't the only female..'</p><p class="western">'Fenrir believes in turning children at a young age,' said Dumbledore, physical disgust on his ancient face 'in order to raise them up to think like he does, to join his cause...you, however, are not the right age suitable to Fenrir for his mission...but, most unfortunately, his appetite for young girls of your age is, frankly, disturbing..'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore glanced at Mara in thought as she shot him a look of disbelief 'I find it interesting that he did not pursue you any further,' commented the Headmaster, glancing up at Snape 'do you think Fenrir sensed the girl was starting, or on, her monthly cycle?'</p><p class="western">'I doubt that would have stopped him, Headmaster.' replied Snape with a slight cringe.</p><p class="western">'Possibly not, ' Dumbledore replied 'However, I have heard Fenrir is rather particular.'</p><p class="western">'Please,' Mara implored 'can we just get to the point?'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore frowned 'I am sorry, Miss Morris, I do tend to ramble,' he replied 'well, if you wish the point to be met-this is about your living arrangements,' continued the Headmaster 'it is no longer safe for you at the Manor, now that Voldemort uses it as his base of operations.'</p><p class="western">'Then...' Mara said 'then where...'</p><p class="western">'I will figure something out for you, Miss Morris, do not worry yourself about this.'</p><p class="western"> 'Is that everything, Headmaster?' Mara asked, exhausted 'I would rather like to lie down now.'</p><p class="western">'Yes, of course.' said Dumbledore, raising to his feet 'Professor Snape, if you would remain here I would like to speak to you.'</p><p class="western">'Yes, Headmaster.' said Snape</p><p class="western">'An Auror will escort you back to the dungeons, Miss Morris.' Dumbledore said with a small smile 'Goodnight.'</p><p class="western">'Goodnight, Headmaster.' Replied Mara with pursed lips 'I hope your hand heals soon.'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore replied with a soft smile back at her, watching her walk out with sad blue gaze..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Staff Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">An Auror was indeed waiting in the corridor below the Headmasters office, but the boy did not even gain the chance to say 'hello' as Mara sped by him, visibly upset by something that surprised Daniel.</p><p class="western">'Hey!' Daniel had to march very quickly in order to keep up with the student, and he only caught a break once they had reached the lower levels of the castle, where they were stopped by a tall, handsome looking boy who blocked their path in the dungeon corridor.</p><p class="western">'Oi, Morris,' said the boy 'fancy a-hey!' he snapped, as Mara barged past him</p><p class="western">'Not now, Blaise!' Mara snapped</p><p class="western">'What the-' said the boy in disbelief, turning to hurry after her 'Morris!' he barked, hurrying after Mara into the Slytheirn Common Room before Daniel could get a word in.</p><p class="western">'Well..' breathed the Auror, trying to catch his breath 'I'd better keep an eye on those two.' he said, shaking his head as he turned to leave the dungeons..</p><p class="western">By the time Daniel returned to the Headmasters office, to report what he had seen, he was surprised to see several teachers standing around Dumbledore's desk, as the ancient wizard stood before them all, all looking rather serious in fact.</p><p class="western">'That's terrible.' said a short, plump looking woman who pressed her hands to her jaw, a tall witch pressing her fingers against the woman's shoulders 'that poor girl.'</p><p class="western">'Well, it's a disgrace!' snapped a man, who was also rather short, with a protruding belly that threatened to burst off the button's of his waistcoat 'Something must be done, Dumbledore! And you say the werewolf is still at large?'</p><p class="western">'Yes,' replied the Headmaster, as he leant his hands against his desk 'Fenrir Greyback has aligned himself and his werewolves with Voldemort, but do not mistake yourselves into thinking he was acting upon Voldemort's orders.'</p><p class="western">The tall witch shook her head, turning paler at Dumbledore's words 'Why did you tell us this, Albus?' she asked 'Miss Morris will not be pleased to be aware that we know.'</p><p class="western">'No, she will not,' said Dumbledore with a frown 'that is why, it is of the utmost importance, that you keep this to yourselves,' said the headmaster, casting his blue watery gaze upon Slughorn, who stilled at the glare 'I tell you this, to ask that you go, somewhat easier on Miss Morris this year. You may still give her detentions, or deduct house-points, punish her as you would another student-but, leniency in some areas must be met.'</p><p class="western">'Like what exactly, Headmaster?' asked Snape in a low, displeased tone</p><p class="western">'Such as,' replied Dumbledore 'if she falls asleep in class, allow her the pleasure to remain so.'</p><p class="western">Snape glowered 'Also, Severus, I suggest avoiding any werewolf talk in your classes this year.' said Dumbledore, with a stare up at Snape from above his half mooned spectacles.</p><p class="western">Snape simply glared away, as he realised what Dumbledore was referencing back to.</p><p class="western">'That is all,' said Dumbledore 'I will notify you all of any new developments.' said the Headmaster, and the teachers began to disperse.</p><p class="western">'..Yes, Mr Matthews?' asked Dumbledore, who made the boy jump at the use of his name, did the Headmaster know he was there the whole time?</p><p class="western">Dumbledore, noticing the worry in Daniel's green eyes, picked up a glass bowl and reached out 'Lemon bon bon?' asked Dumbledore, and tentatively Daniel took two just to meet niceties.</p><p class="western">'Thanks, Professor.' said Daniel, watching as the Headmaster walked around his desk to sit back in relief within his chair '...is, everything alright here?' he asked 'because, Mara seems like a nice girl, and..well..'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore's white eyebrow rose, and he leant forward slightly to inspect the boy 'If you are finding yourself attracted, Mr Matthews, I can move you to a new location.' said the Headmaster in a stern tone.</p><p class="western">'No!' said Daniel in defence 'No, Headmaster! I, I was just saying she's nice-and, well, I'm not really, uh, fond of girls..in that way..' he muttered, his cheeks turning visibly red 'so please, don't worry, Headmaster.'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, but the sincerity in Daniel's expression convinced him enough to lean back in his chair</p><p class="western">'Very well, then, what news have you to report?'</p><p class="western">'Well, it's about Mara-I mean, Miss Morris, actually.' said Daniel, noticing, out of the corner of his eye, Snape lingering at the door, taking his time to leave after Slughorn 'She was crying, and, well, some boy, a student, stopped her and was asking for something-I'm just reporting it seemed fishy.'</p><p class="western">'Did you catch the boy's name?' asked Dumbledore, looking weary</p><p class="western">'Blaise, something.' said Daniel 'He is a Slytherin.'</p><p class="western">'Blaise Zambini.' said Dumbledore, nodding 'Very well, I will remain vigilant of his actions.'</p><p class="western">'Thank you, Headmaster. Well, I'll be leaving now, then.' said Daniel</p><p class="western">'Take another bon bon.' smiled Dumbledore, his eyes half closed.</p><p class="western">'Oh, no thank you, these are enough.' said Daniel 'Thank you.' he bowed slightly, and turned, only to spot the door closing behind Snape as he walked towards it.</p><p class="western">Tonks was right about that Snape bloke, reckoned Daniel as he exited the office himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Auror's Gift.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Next morning, the ceiling of the Great Hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like the squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows. While the students tucked into porridge and eggs and bacon, Harry, Ron and Hermione had just finished talking about Care of Magical Creatures and who would take them, and Harry just remembered something as Mara Morris walked in through the Great Hall's entrance, looking extremely morose.</p><p class="western">'Oh, you'll never guess what I overheard last night,' said Harry, and he regaled in the tale of what he heard Mara talk about with Draco Malfoy and Snape the night before 'any idea who this Greyback person might be?' asked Harry.</p><p class="western">'Greyback?' Ron repeated, looking in thought 'well, my dad mentioned his name awhile back-he's a werewolf, I think.'</p><p class="western">'A <em>werewolf</em>.' said Harry 'Like Lupin?'</p><p class="western">Ron's head shook 'Completely opposite to Lupin, supposed to be a real psychopath.'</p><p class="western">Harry shot Ron a worried expression 'Then..what does this bloke have to do with Morris?'</p><p class="western">'No idea,' replied Ron 'maybe old Lucius has been hiring his help or something.'</p><p class="western">'I wouldn't be surprised,' said Hermione 'the death eaters have been recruiting all sorts of dark and dangerous species into their cause.' her lips pursed, and she shot a look over at Mara across the room 'well, I just hope nothing terrible has happened.' </p><p class="western">'Can't have, can it.' said Harry 'wouldn't it have been reported to the daily prophet if there was a werewolf attack.'</p><p class="western">'Oh Harry,' said Hermione 'I'm sure the Malfoy's have enough money to hush all that up.' her head shook 'and anyway, Dumbledore wouldn't let Mara back in the school if she had been bitten, would he?'</p><p class="western">'Well,' said Ron 'She doesn't look much different'.' he looked over at Mara who sat, staring at her breakfast,</p><p class="western">'Actually,' said Hermione, also looking over her shoulder at Mara 'she does look...worse for wear..'</p><p class="western">'That's what I said.' said Harry, glancing past Hermione to Mara as she slowly cut up some egg on toast.</p><p class="western">'Whaddya mean?' asked Ron</p><p class="western">'Just,' said Hermione, casting Mara a speculative gaze 'she doesn't look so well groomed anymore...maybe paler?'</p><p class="western">'And this 'Greyback' has something to do with this?' asked Ron, but they all stared in surprise as Mara suddenly snapped at the tall Blaise Zabini as he strode over to her, the pair only stopping in their bickering when Snape swooped down the hall to break it up.</p><p class="western">They all noticed a potion Phial appear in Snape's hand a moment later, only to witness Mara drink from it, right after she had pressed her fingers to her throat with a pained expression on her face.</p><p class="western">Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other in wariness, only turning back to face one another when Snape cast them all a vicious glare as Mara drank the potion he gave her..</p><p class="western">'Thank you, Professor.' said Mara, as she handed him back the potion phial, pulling Snape's attention away from the Gryffindor table.</p><p class="western">He nodded, and pocketed it once more, only to produce several papers in his hands that appeared with the swing of his wand 'Now that I am here, there is no harm in starting to give out timetables.' said Snape, Mara feeling relief that he did not question her about Blaise, although she could sense the questions he wanted to ask. 'Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration,' said Snape in his usual drawl 'in short, everything required to become a Healer passed-Exceed's Expectations in Herbology, Charms, and an Outstanding in Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures..' said Snape, tapping the timetable with his wand that he handed to Mara, who shot a look up at Snape, the Professor looking as if he wished to say something-but shook his head, turned and carried on down the table.</p><p class="western">'What was that about, do you think?' asked Ron, noticing Hermione glance away to Blaise Zabini who was casting Mara a furious glare.</p><p class="western">'They were dating last year,' said Hermione, shrugging as she turned back to face Ron, whose eyes widened in disbelief at her</p><p class="western">'I meant the potion.' replied Ron 'But feel free to go on.'</p><p class="western">Hermione cast a look of disdain back at Ron 'Wait,' said Harry 'I thought Zabini hated anyone less than Pure Blood?'</p><p class="western">'I guess he doesn't mind Half-Bloods, so long as they aren't 'Blood Traitors' Hermione said with a disapproving tone 'Well, I guess he considers her one now, seeing as she was working with us and the DA last year, mixing with Muggles and the like.' she continued 'I wonder what could have attracted Zabini to Mara, I hear he is rather hard to please.' she paused</p><p class="western">'Maybe their mutual dislike of Draco Malfoy bonded them.' Ron snorted</p><p class="western">'That is quite possible.' Hermione replied in a thoughtful tone.</p><p class="western">'So, then, what do you think that potion was?'</p><p class="western">'I don't know, Ron,' Hermione sighed 'like I said before, maybe she's developing a cold. She was clutching her throat.'</p><p class="western">Ron shot Hermione a look of interest 'Alright.' he shrugged 'can't be anything else, can it-but, it is weird, Snape isn't in the habit of just giving out medicine because he has a heart of gold.'</p><p class="western">Hermione frowned at Ron as he tucked into his bacon, watching Mara leave the Great Hall with interest as she thought on Ron's words...</p><p class="western">'Ma'am?' called a boy's voice Mara thought she recognised 'Miss Morris?'</p><p class="western">She paused in her walking through the Entrance Hall, and turned to see the boy from the night before, whose name she had already forgotten.</p><p class="western">'I, uh,' The boy looked around warily, before continuing 'I just wanted to apologise, for last night.' said the Auror, a worried look on his face directed at the girl before him 'For, you know, flashing your wears?' he muttered, an embarrassed look on both of their faces.</p><p class="western">'Would you take this?' he said, extending out what seemed to be a Wizard Wheeze's Product</p><p class="western">'I know, it's technically banned but, could come in handy.' he shrugged, Mara's eyebrow raising in suspicion at the boy.</p><p class="western">'Uh, I don't think I should,' said Mara 'er, what's your name again, sorry?'</p><p class="western">'It's Daniel,' he smiled, not looking the least bit insulted that she had forgotten his name 'it's just a sneakoscope.' he continued, holding the small box in his hand.</p><p class="western">Mara glanced past Daniel's shoulder, and saw Snape marching on out of the Great Hall.</p><p class="western">'Thank you, Daniel,' she said, grabbing the box and stuffing it inside her bag, the Auror looked past her shoulder and saw Snape glaring over at the pair.</p><p class="western">'Ah,' said Daniel 'Um, maybe I'll catch you later, then?'</p><p class="western">'Uh-'</p><p class="western">'Bye.' he smiled, turned and hurried of in the opposite direction</p><p class="western">She stared after him with narrowed eyes, finding it strange that this boy, an Auror, protector of the school would gift her, <em>a student,</em> anything-even if it was an apology.</p><p class="western">'Morris!'</p><p class="western">Mara jolted out of her thought process as Snape's barking voice boomed through her body</p><p class="western">'You are not to fraternise with Aurors!' he snarled, stopping in front of her.</p><p class="western">'But <em>he</em> came up to <em>me</em>.' she snapped, causing even more anger in Snape's face</p><p class="western">'Then I will be reporting this back to the headmaster,' replied Snape angrily</p><p class="western">'He did nothing wrong!' Mara retaliated 'he was just being friendly, apologising for last night!'</p><p class="western">'Last night?' repeated Snape, his eyes narrowing.</p><p class="western">'When he-' Mara's face turned a shade of pink, and figured she had better remind him, before Snape begins to think there is more going on here 'when he flashed my underwear, alright?' she hissed under her breath. Both of them became rather silent at the awkwardness that passed between them, Snape looking very uncomfortable as he recalled several months prior, where he had seen more than he wished to, under Morris's nightwear, where she had fallen down on her backside when Greyback caught her lurking. At this, Snape merely turned and marched of without another word, wishing not to discuss it further.</p><p class="western">Mara would have felt relief at this, had Harry, Hermione and Ron not been standing by the Great Hall watching them with great interest. She simply shot them all a sour glare, and hurried in a different direction to the Dungeons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Defence Against the Dark Arts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">'I <em>told</em> you not to talk to her!'</p><p class="western">'Oh, sod off, Tonks!' Daniel snarled as he barged past her approaching figure.</p><p class="western">'You'll get yourself into trouble!' she barked 'you almost did just now with Snape!'</p><p class="western">'I don't care!' The Auror retaliated 'you think he scares me!?'</p><p class="western">'That's not the point,' snapped Tonks, her hair burning orange 'you're supposed to be keeping a low profile, not stalking students.'</p><p class="western">'I'm doing nothing of the sort.' Daniel sneered, but both Tonks and he were stopped by shouting nearby, surprising them out of their own argument.</p><p class="western">'Enough, Blaise!' snapped a familiar voice 'stop following me!'</p><p class="western">'I deserve an answer!' snarled the Slytherin Boy, following Mara Morris past the watching Aurors</p><p class="western">'It's complicated, okay?' Mara spat, turning angrily to face Blaise 'Why do you even want to know? You called me a 'filthy blood treacherous bitch' when you found out I was working with Dumbledore's Army!' she snapped, and Daniel felt a wave of fury that bubbled his insides.</p><p class="western">'You dumped me <em>before</em> you joined that silly little club, with no explanation!' Blaise said in disbelief</p><p class="western">'Fine, you really want to know that much?' Mara asked, Blaise simply stared in anger at her 'I was getting bored of you, you and your vanity and extremism against Muggles and Half Bloods-you were just using me for sex,' she sneered more quietly, but Tonks and Daniel shot each other an incredulous stare as they overheard.</p><p class="western">'Oh please,' Blaise retorted 'it was hardly sex!' You only sucked me off.' he laughed 'you wouldn't know what real sex is it hit you square in the face.' cackled Blaise.</p><p class="western">The resounding sound of skin hitting skin made Tonks and Daniel wince in reaction, as Mara's palm swiped across Blaise's cheek, the boy immediately withdrew his wand.</p><p class="western">'That's enough!' Tonks barked, speeding towards the bickering students 'Break it up, now!'</p><p class="western">'You have no authority over me,' snarled Blaise 'you aren't a teacher!'</p><p class="western">'They do not have authority, Mr Zambini, but I do.' Blaise swerved around in surprise to see McGonagall approaching them</p><p class="western">'Both of you, and your crudeness, with me, in my office, right now.' McGonagall ordered, Mara glaring at Blaise strongly as they were ushered off by McGonagall, who thanked the aurors for breaking up the fight as she approached, Daniel and Tonks having to move away some giggling students nearby..</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">'And they were arguing.' said Harry 'What was that about, do you think?'</p><p class="western">'I don't know, Harry,' replied Hermione, holding a stack of books in her arms and looking put upon 'We were rushed away by Snape before we could hear anymore, remember?'</p><p class="western">'Yeah, but-'</p><p class="western">'It's really none of our business,' said Hermione 'oh, here she comes.'</p><p class="western">Both Hermione and Harry changed the subject to homework as Mara appeared in the corridor, only to lean against the wall with a very annoyed expression on her face, and moments later Zambini marching past her, casting her a glare as he joined Draco Malfoy in the queue.</p><p class="western">'What was that about, Blaise?' asked Draco loudly</p><p class="western">'Nothing that will interest you.' replied Blaise with a bored tone 'But McGonagall decided to give us 'the talk.'</p><p class="western">Draco laughed in response 'As if you don't already know, huh, Blaise.' he smirked</p><p class="western">'Right.' Blaise replied with a scoff</p><p class="western">'Don't know why you fancied the mudblood to begin with.' said Pansy Parkinson</p><p class="western">'Well, I learned my lesson didn't I?' spat Blaise 'She's a joke.'</p><p class="western">'Talk a little louder why don't you?' barked Mara from the end of the queue, pulling Blaise's and Draco's attention 'I can't hear you from all the way down here!' Mara mocked, ignoring all the bemused eyes from her fellow students nearby.</p><p class="western">'Do shut up.' Blaise sneered 'Mudblood's like you ought not to be seen nor heard.' Pansy Parkinson giggled in response.</p><p class="western">Before Mara could retaliate, the door to the classroom opened, and silence fell upon the queue as Snape stood by the entrance. Hermione rose her eyebrow up to Harry as they walked in past Snape, the rest of the students following suit. Snape looked away from Mara as she entered the room, her own eyes on her feet, feeling the same embarrassment as himself at their earlier talk.</p><p class="western">Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already it seemed; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.</p><p class="western">'I have not asked you to take out your books,' said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of Confronting the Faceless back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. 'I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention.' His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Harry’s than anyone else’s. 'You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced.' Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view.</p><p class="western">'The Dark Arts,' said Snape, 'are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible.'</p><p class="western">Even Mara, as she noticed Harry Potter's look of disbelief at the Professor, thought the loving caress in Snape's voice was rather off putting.</p><p class="western">'Your defences,' said Snape, a little louder, 'must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures' - he indicated a few of them as he swept past - 'give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse' - he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony - 'feel the Dementor’s Kiss' - a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall - 'or provoke the aggression of the Inferius' - a bloody mass upon ground.</p><p class="western">'Has an Inferius been seen, then?' said Parvati Patil in a high pitched voice. 'Is it definite, is he using them?'</p><p class="western">'The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past,' said Snape, 'which means you would be well advised to assume he might use them again. Now…'</p><p class="western">'Oh, Sir-Sir.' Said Draco Malfoy, his arm raised high with an enthusiasm that sounded much like Hermione Granger answering a question. 'Sir, what about Werewolves,' paused Draco, to take in the look of surprise on Mara's face directed at him 'is The Dark Lord using them this time, too?'</p><p class="western">Snape's eyes dropped upon Mara for a moment, her gaze furious in Draco's direction still</p><p class="western">'It is safe to assume so, Mr Malfoy-now let us-'</p><p class="western">'But, Sir,' said Draco 'I've heard of this one werewolf, called Fenrir Greyback?' he said, Mara's cheeks burning a hot red 'I heard he is the scariest of them all, and is being recruited-who is he, exactly?' asked Draco in an innocent tone, but Snape knew his game exactly. Despite the fact he knew, so many interested eyes were upon Snape that he knew he could not find a way around not divulging, yet felt put on the spot as Mara's eyes dropped to her desk, her shoulders tensing up.</p><p class="western">'Fenrir Greyback,' replied Snape, his expression like stone as images of Morris's body lying, choking on the ground flickered disturbingly in his mind. 'is perhaps the most sadistic of his kind to exist,' continued the professor, glancing warily at Mara before returning his gaze around the classroom 'do not presume to believe that this is I being prejudice,' said Snape, resting his eyes upon an affronted looking Hermione Granger 'it is fact, Fenrir believes in turning young children into werewolves, he believes that, to turn them young he stands a better chance of twisting their mindset into that of his own, to hate wizarding kind with a burning passion.' said Snape 'Fenrir positions himself near his victims during a full moon, sometimes he has orders to kill, sometimes he does so for his own enjoyment. He enjoys torture, and will act upon his own brutish, animalistic instincts and bloodlust even if the Dark Lord does not order it.'</p><p class="western">A thick silence fell upon the classroom as they all glanced at one another 'You would be foolish to assume he would show one ounce of mercy should you find yourself trapped within his clutches.'</p><p class="western">At this, surprising everyone, including Snape, Mara shot to her feet and marched on out of the classroom, Draco Malfoy sniggering as the door slammed shut behind her, and Mara could not help the tears flooding down her cheeks as she hurried away form the classroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Strange Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Gossip soon spread amongst the sixth years, of Harry Potter's sudden talent at Potions and winning a small phial of potion called Felix Felicis, an extremely sought after potion that makes one lucky for a day, and his witty quip back to Professor Snape, after knocking him back with a repelling shield after he tried to Jinx Harry, the downside to this praise from fellow students was the detention he received for cheeking Snape afterwards.</p><p class="western">However, the most gossiped about was Mara's storm out from Defence against the Dark Arts, who has not been seen since.</p><p class="western">Malfoy's re-enactment of Mara storming to her feet, was met with appreciative laughs from his fellow Slytherins at Dinner, however, Hermione's face was like stone. Although, Harry thought that could have been because she had just been proven wrong on the book he had received from Potions, the book someone had scribbled different instructions that he followed, did not hold any dark magic whatsoever, and Harry did not feel the least bit guilty that Hermione had been proven wrong for once.</p><p class="western">'Look.' Hissed Ron, and both Harry, and even Hermoine looked as Mara stood in the threshold of the Great Hall, but she wasn't alone as the half giant Hagrid stood in front of her, ten times her height, she had to crane her neck to look up at him as he spoke to her. She nodded her head, wiped her eyes and made her way to the Slytherin table to sit alone, Hagrid making his way to the high table across the room, shaking his bushy haired head.</p><p class="western">'She must have taken Care of Magical Creatures.' Said Hermione, frowning, a guilty look upon her face directed at Hagrid as he took his seat with the other teachers in front of the hall.</p><p class="western">'Must have been the only one, though.' said Harry</p><p class="western">'Of course,' Ron replied 'no one's nutty enough to take it, are they? Well, I spose Morris proved us wrong.'</p><p class="western">'Stop it, Ron,' snapped Hermione 'Mara isn't 'nutty.' she added in a low tone 'She's just-' Hermione blinked 'traumatised.'</p><p class="western">'By what, though?' replied Harry 'Now we know who this Greyback character is, it's got to be to do with him, right?'</p><p class="western">'Oh, Harry,' Hermione replied, clearly exhausted 'I don't know, I don't want to know-I don't think this is something we should be poking our nose into.'</p><p class="western">'But if something's happened-what if she has been bitten?' Harry replied</p><p class="western">'Like I said, Harry,' Hermione replied 'Mara would be in St Mungo's! Dumbledore wouldn't allow her back, he would see her treated!'</p><p class="western">'We could always ask Hagrid the next time we see him,' replied Ron 'y know, if he ever let's us talk to him again..'</p><p class="western">At this, Harry agreed wholeheartedly, Hermoine agreeing reluctantly...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Neither Harry, Hermione nor Ron were able to catch Hagrid, for it was clear the Half Giant was avoiding them-ignoring their greetings in the corridors of the school, pretending as if he didn't notice them. It was also clear, that Mara Morris was avoiding classes also, for she hadn't been seen in a week, Pansy Parkinson reported, loudly to anyone that would listen to her, that Mara came into the Dungeons late at night, after studying in the library until closing, and left the common room early in the morning to avoid talking to anyone.</p><p class="western">Before Harry could bring the subject up again with Ron and Hermione, it was already time to leave for Dumbledore's lesson.</p><p class="western">'Ooooh!' gasped Hermione, looking up at once. 'Good luck! We’ll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!'</p><p class="western">'Hope it goes okay.' said Ron, and the pair of them watched Harry leave through the portrait hole..</p><p class="western">Harry proceeded through deserted corridors, though he had to step hastily behind a statue when Professor Trelawney appeared around a corner, muttering to herself as she shuffled a pack of dirty looking playing cards, reading them as she walked.</p><p class="western">'Two of spades: conflict,' she murmured, as she passed the place where Harry crouched, hidden. 'Seven of spades: an ill omen. Ten of spades: violence. Knave of spades: a dark young man, possibly troubled, one who dislikes the questioner-' She stopped dead, right on the other side of Harry’s statue. 'Well, that can’t be right,' she said, annoyed, and Harry heard her reshuffling vigorously as she set off again, leaving nothing but a whiff of cooking sherry behind her. Harry waited until he was quite sure she had gone, but before he could leave his hiding spot, he heard two more voices coming closer, he decided to stay put as they stopped in front of the statue, Harry recognised the crying girl at once.</p><p class="western">'It's alright, Mara-I mean, Miss Morris.' said the boy Harry recognised as an Auror, only because of the long brown coat and suit beneath-he also felt rather uncomfortable at the sight of the elder boys hand pressed against her shoulder as they shook.</p><p class="western">'Just ignore what people think about it..'</p><p class="western">Her head shook 'It's not that, I don't care about that.' she sniffed</p><p class="western">'Then what is it?' asked the boy softly</p><p class="western">'I...' her head shook 'I can't say.'</p><p class="western">The boy frowned, removing his hand from Mara's shoulder at the sound of a door closing nearby, his face wary. 'Well, Dumbledore said to escort you to your Common Room, we shouldn't hang around.'</p><p class="western">'O-okay.' Mara sobbed quietly 'but, can we go to the library instead, please?'</p><p class="western">'I don't know, Miss Morris-'</p><p class="western">'It's still open-and-and if you're with me, it should be fine, right?' she spluttered 'You're an Auror, aren't you, Daniel?'</p><p class="western">Harry stared in surprise, taken aback that a student was using an Auror's first name.</p><p class="western">'Oh...alright.' sighed the boy, his head shaking 'if it'll help you stop crying.' he smiled, and turned to walk beside her again, his hand rubbing up and down her upper back in a comforting gesture.</p><p class="western">'I don't like this.' Harry muttered, as he came out from his hiding spot, the pair disappearing around a corner 'Better report it to Dumbledore...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Quidditch Try-Outs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Whatever Dumbledore had said to Mara, it seemed to have worked, thought Harry, as he sat with Ron and Hermione at breakfast the following Saturday. For she had returned to classes the day after his lesson with the Headmaster-but to Harry's disappointment, Dumbledore refused to tell him what was going on with her and this Greyback person, he was simply asked to forget about it and move on, and to not bother Mara for information; instead of relaying what he saw between Mara and that Auror to Dumbledore, he told Ron and Hermione.</p><p class="western">'It's weird, right?' said Harry, as he walked with Hermione and Ron down to the Quidditch Pitch, where he, as captain, was holding trials for his team.</p><p class="western">'Well,' Hermione replied, with pursed lips 'yes, it is, Aurors shouldn't be so friendly with students.'</p><p class="western">'You reckon he fancies her?' Ron asked with a smirk 'He's around the same age, isn't he?'</p><p class="western">'Looks older,' said Harry 'still young, I'd say in his twenties.'</p><p class="western">'Mara's Seventeen,' said Hermione 'it isn't illegal-she is of age.'</p><p class="western">'Right,' said Harry 'but, it's still weird.'</p><p class="western">'Oh, definitely,' Hermione replied 'you know, she used to be quite popular within her own house, she had a couple of boyfriends before Zabini-other students didn't mind her either, she was very laid back for a Slytherin. Didn't care much what level of blood purity someone had, but-she did plan to marry into a half blood or pure blood family, said she believed in keeping wizarding blood alive by some means.'</p><p class="western">'You can do that by marrying muggles,' Ron sneered 'the Malfoys have gotten into her head.'</p><p class="western">'I would say so,' replied Hermione 'there is bound to be some influence from them, living with them all this time,' she said, shaking her head 'but she isn't an extremist, she said she believes in keeping wizarding blood 'alive' not 'pure.'</p><p class="western">'It's still contradicting,' Harry replied 'well, maybe that will fade away when she get's older.'</p><p class="western">'Let's hope so.' replied Hermione 'But, it's only within this new year her popularity has plummeted, since the rest of the Slytherin's found out she was working with us and the DA, and since she returned to school she hasn't spoken to many people.'</p><p class="western">'Probably because of this whole thing with that werewolf.' said Harry 'whatever that is.'</p><p class="western">'Whatever it may be, Dumbledore is right, Harry, we shouldn't pester her to tell us, especially if it's something that has scarred her. She wouldn't want people knowing.' Hermione paused 'Please Harry.'</p><p class="western">'Alright, Alright,' Harry replied tartly 'I won't ask Mara for information.'</p><p class="western">'Or anyone else.' Hermione added quickly, Harry sighed</p><p class="western">'Or anyone else, let's just drop it, okay?'</p><p class="western">Hermione agreed, and they dropped the subject as they entered the very busy quidditch pitch..</p><p class="western">Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up, from first years who were nervously clutching a selection of the dreadful old school brooms, to seventh years who towered over the rest, looking coolly intimidating.</p><p class="western">'Oh, look, Mara decided to watch the fun.' said Hermione, spotting the Slytherin sitting alone in the middle of the stands 'I'll see if I can join her.'</p><p class="western">Ron stared at Hermione, Harry thinking maybe he was about to receive a 'good luck' but nothing of the sort was said as she rushed of to the stands, not looking back at Ron once.</p><p class="western">Before Hermione could ask to join Mara, however, that Auror Harry saw last time appeared before her, supposedly asking the same thing as he sat beside her, turning many heads in her direction at this interesting scenario. Hermione felt a sense of irritation build inside her, and she hurried to catch a seat two row's behind Mara and the boy.</p><p class="western">'Someone has to keep an eye on the area,' said the boy, Hermoine catching their conversation below 'can't leave a group of students to their own devices these days.' said the boy, rubbing his hands together.</p><p class="western">'I suppose not.' Mara replied 'But, do you think it suitable you sitting next to me so out in the open?'</p><p class="western">'Does it matter,' the boy shrugged 'they said I could sit in the stands, so..'</p><p class="western">'Professor Snape said the next time he sees me fraternising with Auror's, I'll receive a detention, <em>and</em> he'll tell Dumbledore.' Mara said</p><p class="western">'I'll make sure you don't get into trouble, Miss Morris.'</p><p class="western">'Alright,' Mara sighed 'I'll hold you to that-and I said you can use my first name, remember, Daniel?' the irritability Hermione felt upon first seeing these two sit together grew ever more intense.</p><p class="western">'Right, sorry, Mara.' Daniel smiled.</p><p class="western">'You are a strange boy, you know.' Mara said in disbelief, shaking her head.</p><p class="western">'Gee, thanks.' Daniel snorted.</p><p class="western">'It's true,' Mara replied earnestly 'no boy has ever shown this much interest in me, not since Theodore Nott.' she rambled 'And now the only boy that is is a bloody Auror.'</p><p class="western">'What about that boy you were arguing with before?' asked Daniel, shooting Mara a questionable look</p><p class="western">'Well, we had an arrangement.' Mara shrugged 'We were only satisfying each other, there were no real romantic feelings.'</p><p class="western">'Oh.' Daniel replied, looking away with a grimace 'Oh, yeah.' he said, pulling something out from inside his jacket 'I was asked to give you this, by one of the teachers. Hagrid.'</p><p class="western">Hermione sat up at once, trying to glance over Daniel's shoulder</p><p class="western">'A note.' he said, And Mara opened the letter</p><p class="western">
  <em>'Please come and see me today whenever you can</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>it's about Care of Magical Creatures.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Professor Hagrid.'</em>
</p><p class="western">'I see.' said Mara, folding the letter back up 'I thought this might happen-he is probably going to cancel the lesson all together, I mean, it was only myself who turned up last time.' Guilt immediately hit Hermione like a heavy brick to the chest</p><p class="western">'So what did you do the whole time you were there?' asked Daniel</p><p class="western">'Went inside, didn't we,' said Mara 'he figured it was useless, and we had tea.'</p><p class="western">Hermione looked in surprise at Mara 'He said I could go back to the castle, but he seemed upset about something, and looked like he needed some company so I decided to stay put until my next lesson.'</p><p class="western">'That's nice of you.' Daniel smiled.</p><p class="western">'Well, Hagrid is nice,' said Mara 'and well worth talking to-I find half-breeds most fascinating, and he seems like a lovely person.'</p><p class="western">Hermione smiled down at Mara, the irritability she felt before softening, it wasn't often you found a Slytherin saying nice things about Hagrid, a Half Giant..</p><p class="western">The trials took most of the morning, Mara however did not stay for the rest of the try-outs, and Hermione watched with a frown as she left the pitch with the boy, to Hagrid's Hermione assumed, the Auror's duties to watch over the students apparently forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hagrid's Hut.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">After a successful team try out, in which Harry had found new team members, one in Ron himself, he Harry and Hermione spotted the great grey hippogriff, Buckbeak, that was tethered in front of Hagrid’s cabin. He clicked his razor-sharp beak at their approach and turned his huge head toward them.</p><p class="western">'Oh dear,” said Hermione nervously. 'He’s still a bit scary, isn’t he?'</p><p class="western">'Come off it, you’ve ridden him, haven’t you?' said Ron. Harry stepped forward and bowed low to the hippogriff without breaking eye contact or blinking. After a few seconds, Buckbeak sank into a bow too.</p><p class="western">'How are you?' Harry asked him in a low voice, moving forward to stroke the feathery head.</p><p class="western">'Missing him? But you’re okay here with Hagrid, aren’t you?'</p><p class="western">Harry, Ron and Hermione were all distracted by the opening of a door nearby, and talking voices, they looked to see Hagrid emerge, Mara Morris and that Auror also exiting the one room house.</p><p class="western">'Thank you, Professor Hagrid.' Mara sniffed, the Auror patting her shoulder as she wiped her eyes 'I am sorry.'</p><p class="western">'Not to worry,' Hagrid replied strongly 'yeh just forget about that werewolf, yeh hear?'</p><p class="western">Harry shot Hermione and Ron a look they both returned 'You ain't the first life he's gone and ruined, he ought to be strung up.' Hagrid look thoughtful for a moment 'not to say all werewolf's are like that scum, o'course.'</p><p class="western">Mara's head shook 'I don't know,' she sniffed 'I'm just scared.'</p><p class="western">'You ain't got nuthin' to be scared of at Hogwarts.' Hagrid replied</p><p class="western">'B-but what if Greyback tries to get me?' asked Mara in a shaky tone</p><p class="western">'Listen,' said Hagrid 'Hogwart's is the safest there can be, innit? No dark werewolf, no dark creature, no nuthin is getting through those enchantments.'</p><p class="western">'Not to mention the Aurors stationed around the school.' said the boy, smiling slightly at Mara.</p><p class="western">'I-I suppose you're both right,' she wiped her eyes 'Dumbledore helped with the enchantments, didn't he..'</p><p class="western">'Tha's right,' said Hagrid 'an-' The Gamekeeper went dead still, as he realised Harry, Ron and Hermoine were close by, watching, Mara and Daniel noticed there presence also, and the Auror had to force Mara along as she wouldn't move.</p><p class="western">'What do yeh three think yer doing then!' snapped Hagrid 'Spying on people again!?'</p><p class="western">'What, no!' Hermione said 'No, we came to see you, Hagrid, we missed you!'</p><p class="western">'Hah!' Hagrid roared, the door slamming shut behind him with such a ferocity dust fell from the roof of the hut.</p><p class="western">'Come on.' said Harry, glancing back as Mara stood crying further away, the Auror seeming to have difficulty comforting her.</p><p class="western">'Oh dear!' said Hermione, looking stricken.</p><p class="western">'Don’t worry about it,' said Harry grimly. He walked over to the door and knocked loudly.</p><p class="western">'Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you!' There was no sound from within. 'If you don’t open the door, we’ll blast it open!' Harry said, pulling out his wand.</p><p class="western">'Harry!' said Hermione, sounding shocked. 'You can’t possibly-'</p><p class="western">'Yeah, I can!' said Harry. 'Stand back-' But before he could say anything else, the door flew open again as Harry had known it would, and there stood Hagrid, glowering down at him and looking, despite the flowery apron, positively alarming.</p><p class="western">'I’m a teacher!' he roared at Harry. 'A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!'</p><p class="western">'I’m sorry, <em>sir</em>' said Harry, emphasizing the last word as he stowed his wand inside his robes. Hagrid looked stunned.</p><p class="western">'Since when have yeh called me ‘sir’?'</p><p class="western">'Since when have you called me ‘Potter’?'</p><p class="western">'Oh, very clever,' growled Hagrid. 'Very amusin’.That’s me outsmarted, innit? All righ', come in then, yeh ungrateful little…' Mumbling darkly, he stood back to let them pass. Hermione scurried in after Harry, looking rather frightened.</p><p class="western">'Don' even bother askin' me about that Morris kid, alrigh'?' snapped Hagrid, as he stomped around, brewing up tea in his enormous copper kettle 'What happened to 'er, ain't nuthin to be gossipin' about, 'specially not to the likes of yeh three!' he ranted, as the enormours boar hound Fang, pressed his head against Harry's knees. 'I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't say anythin!'</p><p class="western">'We weren't going to ask.' Harry retorted, but he couldn't help his curiosity peaking, although was soon distracted as finally, Hagrid slammed down three bucket-sized mugs of mahogany-brown tea in front of them and a plate of his rock cakes. Harry was hungry enough even for Hagrid’s cooking, and took one at once.</p><p class="western">'Hagrid,' said Hermione timidly, when he joined them at the table and started peeling his potatoes with a brutality that suggested that each one had done him a great personal wrong, 'we really wanted to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures, you know.'</p><p class="western">Hagrid gave another great snort. Harry thought some bogeys landed on the potatoes, and was inwardly thankful that they were not staying for dinner.</p><p class="western">'We did!' said Hermione. 'But none of us could fit it into our schedules!'</p><p class="western">'Hagrid,' Ron said in a startled tone, interrupting Hermione 'these rock cakes, did you-?'</p><p class="western">'Mara made 'em,' snapped Hagrid 'taught me a new recipe.'</p><p class="western">'Mara?' questioned Harry, Ron looking sceptically at the rock cake in response 'she can cook?'</p><p class="western">'Ar',' replied Hagrid, glaring at Harry 'she said that house elf, Dobby taught her when he was in the Malfoy's service.'</p><p class="western">Hermione rose her eyebrow up at Harry in interest, and took one of the rock cakes off the table.</p><p class="western">'Well, I guess that's good, but, shouldn't that have been Mrs Malfoy's job?' Hermoine said, tentatively taking a bite from a rock cake, her eyes in the same surprise Ron's had been.</p><p class="western">'Doubt she ever cooked when Dobby was living there,' said Harry 'Mrs Malfoy and Mara don't get on.'</p><p class="western">'Can't say I blame her.' said Ron, grabbing another rock cake, perhaps deciding since Dobby had been a driving force that the rock cake could be trusted.</p><p class="western">'Yeah,' said Harry 'so I doubt cooking lessons were on the top of that old mare's list-nor Lucius Malfoys.'</p><p class="western">'I heard Mr Malfoy wasn't exactly nice to her,' said Ron, shaking his head 'a right nasty temper on him, I reckon.'</p><p class="western">'Yeah,' Harry frowned 'Dobby did mention Mara was scared of him, Lucius Malfoy, stayed out of his way most of the time whenever she could.'</p><p class="western">'Wasn't her boggart Lucius Malfoy?' Hermoine asked, brushing her hands off crumbs 'In her third year? Remember, when Lupin taught us how to duel them?'</p><p class="western">'That's right, she couldn't defeat it.' said Harry 'It's probably changed now, though.'</p><p class="western">'You're most likely right.' frowned Hermione</p><p class="western">There was a funny squelching sound and they all looked around: Hermione let out a tiny shriek, and Ron leapt out of his seat and hurried around the table away from the large barrel standing in the corner that they had only just noticed. It was full of what looked like foot-long maggots, slimy, white, and writhing.</p><p class="western">'What are they, Hagrid?' asked Harry, trying to sound interested rather than revolted, but putting down his rock cake all the same.</p><p class="western">'Jus’ giant grubs,' said Hagrid.</p><p class="western">'And they grow into…?' said Ron, looking apprehensive.</p><p class="western">'They won’ grow inter nuthin’,' said Hagrid. 'I got ‘em ter feed ter Aragog.' And without warning, he burst into tears.</p><p class="western">'Hagrid!' cried Hermione, leaping up, hurrying around the table the long way to avoid a barrel of maggots, and putting an arm around his shaking shoulders.</p><p class="western">'What is it?'</p><p class="western">'It’s…him…' gulped Hagrid, his beetle-black eyes streaming as he mopped his face with his apron. 'It’s…Aragog…I think he’s dyin'...he got ill over the summer an’ he’s not gettin’ better…I don’ know what I’ll do if he…if he…We’ve bin tergether so long…' Hermione patted Hagrid’s shoulder, looking at a complete loss for anything to say. Harry knew how she felt. He had known Hagrid to present a vicious baby dragon with a teddy bear, seen him croon over giant scorpions with suckers and stingers, attempt to reason with his brutal giant of a half-brother, but this was perhaps the most incomprehensible of all his monster fancies: the gigantic talking spider, Aragog, who dwelled deep in the Forbidden Forest and which he and Ron had only narrowly escaped four years previously</p><p class="western">It was Ron that Harry noticed, his gaze staring out the dirty window as Hermione tried her best to comfort Hagrid-it seemed she wasn't the only one having issue, as the Auror was still outside, trying to calm Mara Morris down.</p><p class="western">'Please, Mara!' The Auror plead 'I-I don't know what to..'</p><p class="western">'You don't have to do anything,' she sobbed 'why are you even pestering me!' she barked 'you won't leave me alone, please just go AWAY.' she growled, Daniel gasping as her hands slammed against his chest to push him far from her.</p><p class="western">'Wait! Mara!' Daniel bellowed, rubbing his chest as he marched after her 'You can't go in there! The Forbidden Forest is barred from students!'</p><p class="western">'Please!' he begged in a mighty panic, as he chased after her towards the trees with such a determination that even Harry and Ron were surprised at his devotion, as they watched from inside the hut, Harry reckoned he ought to mention this to Hagrid, despite the Half Giant's current breakdown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Forbidden Forest.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">'They wen' this way!' Hagrid barked, his crossbow ready as he lead Harry, Ron and Hermoine on through the forest 'Tha' lead's to the Hippogriff paddock tha' does.'</p><p class="western">'Eeek!' Hermione gasped at the sound of a scream that echoed through the forest</p><p class="western">'Hurry!' Hagrid commanded, and the group ran as fast as their legs could carry them...</p><p class="western">'Over 'ere!' Hagrid yelled, spotting a fallen girl by the fence of the Hippogriff's paddock, cradling her arm as she backed away from the angry Hippogriffs head.</p><p class="western">'Mara!' Hermione yelled, hurrying over to her 'What happened!?'</p><p class="western">'H-he came out of the trees!' Mara cried 'h-he-he knocked out Daniel!' she bellowed, Harry looking towards the Auror's body lying, unconscious on the ground beside Mara.</p><p class="western">'Who!?' Hagrid commanded 'Who was 'ere, Mara?!'</p><p class="western">'I-I dunno!' she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks 'h-he was wearing rags-it was a-a blur, I-I-'</p><p class="western">'It's okay, Mara!' Hermione said gently 'we'll get you to the hospital wing, alright? You can tell us there.'</p><p class="western">Mara sniffed as Hermione helped her to her feet 'W-what about Daniel?' she sobbed</p><p class="western">'He's comin' too.' Said Hagrid 'Harry, Ron, can yeh?'</p><p class="western">'I'll do it.' said Hermione, waving her wand, the unconscious Auror rose into the air and a stretcher appeared beneath him.</p><p class="western">'We'd better get a calming draught in her,' said Hermione 'we won't get any information out of her like this.'</p><p class="western">'No!' snapped Mara 'I don't want any calming draughts!'</p><p class="western">'We'll figure something out.' replied Hermione calmly, despite the surprise in her eyes at Mara's outburst.</p><p class="western">Harry and Ron cast each other a surprised look as they followed Hermoine and Hagrid out of the forest...</p><hr/><p class="western">'Out of my way, quickly now.' came Madam Pomfrey's voice, holding a couple of potions as she made her way through the crowd around Mara's bed.</p><p class="western">'No!' Mara snapped 'I won't take any calming draught's!'</p><p class="western">'It's a potion to help heal your broken bones, Miss Morris.' Said the Matron incredulously 'If you do not want a calming draught we won't force it on you.'</p><p class="western">'Please, drink, it will help.' said Pomfrey, Mara eyed the potion warily, before downing the liquid-after she had finished it off, the matron swung her wand, and Mara felt a hot, burning sensation as her broken bones snapped back together in her arm.</p><p class="western">'There, how does that feel?' asked Pomfrey, glancing proudly as Mara moved her arm back and forth</p><p class="western">'Mara,' said Hermione 'you said you saw something, before?'</p><p class="western">'That's right,' Mara whimpered 'someone was in the forest! But what about Daniel!?'</p><p class="western">'He's right next to your bed,' said the matron, pulling back the curtains 'he is fine, just unconscious, no lasting injuries.'</p><p class="western">Mara's head leant back against the pillow in relief.</p><p class="western">'You said no one can get through the enchantments, Professor Hagrid!' Mara bellowed, raising back up 'I believed you!'</p><p class="western">'Wha-' Hagrid stumbled 'I was tellin' yeh the truth, no one ought to be able to get through 'em, Dumbledore 'imself helped.'</p><p class="western">'That I did, Rubeus,' everyone looked to see Dumbledore arrive, with Professor Snape in toe 'Please, Miss Morris, tell us.'</p><p class="western">Mara ran her hand over her head 'Miss Morris?' Pomfrey asked</p><p class="western">'I've got a splitting headache.' Mara complained</p><p class="western">'Alright, everyone, <em>out</em>,' ordered Pomfrey 'Except Professor Dumbledore, of course, and Professor Snape if required.'</p><p class="western">'Yes, Poppy.' said Dumbledore 'However, I would like for Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger to wait outside, please, I would like their account of the situation also.'</p><p class="western">Harry, Ron and Hermione shot each other disappointed glances, as Hagrid led them out of the hospital wing.</p><p class="western">'At your own pace, Miss Morris, please, tell us.' said Dumbledore, Mara's eyes darting warily to a stone faced Snape before continuing.</p><p class="western">'W-well..' Mara began, wringing her hands, her gaze darting to the unconscious Daniel in the next cubical 'it's <em>him</em>.' said Mara, both Dumbledore and Snape looking towards the Auror 'he was annoying me, he wouldn't leave me alone!' she snapped 'So, so I ran, to get away from him, but-but I wasn't going in any real direction, I was just...just..' her eyes closed 'I just ran, Daniel, he-he followed me into the forest, but someone else was there, too,' Mara sniffed, Dumbledore glancing warily at Snape, who returned the glance 'That man came out from the trees, and he-he attacked Daniel, knocking him out, but the blast from the man's hand's knocked me backwards, and the hippogriff hurt my arm.'</p><p class="western">'From his hands?' asked Dumbledore</p><p class="western">'He-he used wandless magic.' Mara whimpered 'when-when Daniel was unconscious, he tried to speak to me.'</p><p class="western">'What did he say?' asked Dumbledore 'Can you remember what he looked like?'</p><p class="western">'H-he was wearing rags, striped, black and grey, with a number tag-' she whimpered 'his hair was all matted and he was bearded so I couldn't see much-but, he was rambling on, rambling about something-said I had his eyes.'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore looked in alarm at Snape, who returned the look 'It's him, isn't it!' Mara cried 'it's my dad, right!?' she panicked 'he escaped, didn't he!? He escaped with the others, from Azkaban last year and he's finally come for me!'</p><p class="western">'It..seems, that is so, Miss Morris.' said Dumbledore warily</p><p class="western">'But how!' she bellowed 'How! How did he get through the enchantments, the security! You said it was foolproof!'</p><p class="western">'It seemed, your father had help.' said Dumbledore, looking at Daniel, drawing Mara's gaze also</p><p class="western">'He could be under the Imperius Curse, Headmaster.' said Snape in a low tone</p><p class="western">'That is a possibility,' said Dumbledore 'your father could have happened to cross an Auror, and used the imperius curse to help him into the grounds, I would say around the beginning of the year.'</p><p class="western">'This isn't right,' Mara sobbed 'Hogwarts is supposed to be safe.'</p><p class="western">'We ought to give her a calming draught, Madam Pomfrey-'</p><p class="western">'No!' Mara snapped, surprising both Snape and Dumbledore 'I don't want a calming draught!'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore looked positively alarmed, but looked in realisation as Snape said something into his ear.</p><p class="western">'Then we shall not provide you with one, however, perhaps a sleeping draught instead?'</p><p class="western">Mara cast the Headmaster a wary look 'Once you are well rested, you will be able to tell us more of the incident.' said Dumbledore</p><p class="western">'O-okay.' Mara said quietly after a lengthy pause and stare their way 'but what about Daniel? What will happen to him?'</p><p class="western">'We will see that he is treated fairly, and under constant guard.' said Dumbledore 'he will be restrained to that bed, until he awakes to explain his situation.'</p><p class="western">Mara glanced as Pomfrey appeared, handing over a potion to which she took</p><p class="western">'Let us leave Miss Morris in peace, we will return later with news, Madam Pomfrey.' The matron nodded, and watched the Headmaster leave, Snape casting Mara a strange look before following after..</p><p class="western">'Professor Dumbledore?' said Harry, as he, Ron and Hermoine rose to their feet</p><p class="western">'How is she?' asked Hermione</p><p class="western">'Miss Morris has just taken a sleeping draught, and I ask that you do not bother her whilst she is in slumber.'</p><p class="western">'Of course, Headmaster.' said Hermione 'But is she okay? What about that boy?'</p><p class="western">'They are both perfectly healthy,' said Dumbledore 'at least, physically, we will see in due course, now come, I am sure you are all hoping for information, the best place for this will be in my office without any listening ears..'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Hospital Wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Moonlight shone in through the tall window's, and a fire crackled nearby as it warmed the hospital wing. Many people could be seen, converging around an Auror's bed, the boy glaring at them all, disliking the suspicion in their eyes.</p><p class="western">'I don't know what you're talking about,' Daniel said quietly 'you said it yourself, didn't you? Headmaster? No one's been found in the forest.'</p><p class="western">'Many Auror's still search the grounds, Mr Matthews,' said Dumbledore calmly 'it is within your best interest to tell us what you know, for the safety of Miss Morris, and everyone who resides at the school.' The Headmaster glanced at Daniel speculatively as he cast his gaze towards a sleeping Mara, the curtain left open purposely to guilt trip him, he figured.</p><p class="western">'How do you know she wasn't hallucinating?' Daniel replied, his face free of emotion 'When she fell down, she might have hit her head?'</p><p class="western">'That is certainly a possibility,' replied Dumbledore 'but explain to me how you were knocked unconscious?'</p><p class="western">'Hippogriff attacked me, didn't it?' said Daniel 'got too close to their enclosure.' he shrugged, Dumbledore looked more unimpressed by the minute. 'could be possible she just saw a Centaur.' he added.</p><p class="western">'There were no hoof tracks around the area,' said Dumbledore sternly 'however, we did find many paw prints, from a smaller animal-perhaps, a fox?'</p><p class="western">Daniel's eyes widened for a split second before returning back to their cold demeanour 'Many foxes are settled in the forest, Headmaster.'</p><p class="western">'That is true,' Dumbledore nodded 'however, none of them have feet-we saw human foot prints along with the paw prints.'</p><p class="western">'Then I guess some foxes turned up to sniff out what was going on after the Hippogriff's got us.' Shrugged Daniel, although, had turned a paler shade in skin colour</p><p class="western">'Severus,' said Dumbledore, pulling the stone faced Professor to his attention 'fetch some Veritraserum from your stores, please.'</p><p class="western">'Yes, Headmaster.' Snape shot a cold, calculating look at Daniel, whose eyes widened in disbelief.</p><p class="western">Before Snape could take another step past the cubical, however, a strained, choking noise nearby echoed loudly, and a convulsing body next to Daniel's cubical pulled everyone's attention.</p><p class="western">Snape snatched out his wand and raced over to Mara, before Madam Pomfrey got the chance. He stared, as a white froth appeared at the girls lips, struggling for air as her chest bucked up and down.</p><p class="western">'<em>Anapneo!' </em>Snape commanded, and with a loud gasp Mara breathed in the air around her, she rose up into a seated position, and grabbed at her chest-Snape looked down, his insides squirming unpleasantly at the hand that grasped at his wrist.</p><p class="western">'I-I'm sorry-' Mara wheezed, apparently unaware that she had grabbed Snape in a vane attempt towards comfort.</p><p class="western">She clasped the glass of water beside her bed and drank until there was half a glass left. Her head hit back against the pillow, and her eyes landed upon Snape's watching figure, her skin burning up under his intense gaze.</p><p class="western">'I'm sorry..' she muttered 'thank you, Professor.'</p><p class="western">Snape barely had time to respond as Madam Pomfrey made an appearance beside her</p><p class="western">'Mara?' she looked towards Daniel, who was watching in horror.</p><p class="western">'I'm fine,' she smiled a small smile 'just-just a nightmare.'</p><p class="western">Daniel's eyes closed, and he sank back in his bed in relief</p><p class="western">'..Alright..' he said, pulling Dumbledore's attention 'I'll..' he swallowed 'I'll tell you everything I can remember..'</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mara listened in fearful astonishment, as Daniel recounted everything that flickered back into his mind. About how he had let Mara's father into the school, and how he was hoping to meet her again. Although, it was all a blur, and, he felt a particular sensation of feeling rather cheery about the whole situation, as if letting in an old friend, and not an intruder.</p><p class="western">Dumbledore came to the conclusion that Daniel had been under the Imperius curse, and to his surprise, the Headmaster allowed the Auror to remain as one, under the condition that he would act as a sort of, bodyguard to Mara. Daniel agreed, but Mara was not allowed to leave the hospital wing for many months, nor Daniel, until December rolled around, where, not to Mara's shock, the whole school was talking about why she was in the hospital wing...</p><p class="western">It was not without it's benefits, though, for she received many visitations from previous friends she had forgotten she made before, and those including Harry, Ron and Hermione came to visit.</p><p class="western">'How are you feeling, Mara?' asked Hermione 'Do you know anything about what it was you saw?'</p><p class="western">Mara's lip bit, as she looked up at the inquisitive faces of the three sitting around her bedside 'No,' she replied 'Madam Pomfrey says I was hallucinating, you know, after I hit my head on the wooden fencing?' she continued 'And Daniel was knocked out by one of the Hippogriffs, because he got too close.' Hermione glared up at Ron, as a loud snort escaped him involuntarily 'But he's doing alright, no lasting injuries.' continued Mara, ignoring Ron's interruption as if he never made a noise to begin with. Hermione glanced over at Daniel in the next cubical, who was talking, somewhat heatedly, with a short mousy haired girl, who Hermione knew as Tonks.</p><p class="western">'I'm glad to hear no one was hurt too badly,' smiled Hermione 'So, do you know when you're going to be let out?' the Gryffindor asked.</p><p class="western">'Soon,' said Mara 'Madam Pomfrey has been overbearingly attentive, she won't let me out of her sight.' she sighed 'that's why I have been in here for so long, she's been like a mother hen protecting it's egg.' her eyes rolled 'but, she says I'll be let out before the holidays so that's good.' she smiled in such a way that Hermione thought it looked rather...troubled?</p><p class="western">The snapping of voices next to the cubical pulled everyone's attention, as Daniel and Tonks argued loudly 'You're a bloody idiot Matthews!' she growled 'I'm telling Dumbledore!' she snarled.</p><p class="western">'No, WAIT.' Daniel roared, leaping out of his bed and chasing after Tonks.</p><p class="western">'Harry!' Snapped Hermione, as Harry leapt to his feet to chase after the Auror, his wand out, Ron lumbering after him as he caught up with the situation.</p><p class="western">'I'm so sorry, Mara.' said Hermione, raising to her feet 'But without me around, it's as if they cannot think clearly.'</p><p class="western">'It's alright, Hermione,' Mara said 'Go. I understand.'</p><p class="western">Hermione smiled genially at her 'Oh, sorry, Professor!' she said in surprise, as Horace Slughorn appeared in front of the cubical, looking astounded at the present drama.</p><p class="western">'Well, well, well.' Slughorn said, his head shaking 'not the correct behaviour to present in a hospital ward now, is it!' he said in disbelief, chortling as Hermione dashed towards the exit.</p><p class="western">'Professor Slughorn?' asked Mara, as the Potions Master walked towards her 'Am I late on some homework?'</p><p class="western">'No no no, dear girl,' smiled Slughorn 'all homework is delayed until you recover.' he beamed 'No, I came to give you an invitation, actually..'</p><p class="western">Mara stared in suspicion at Slughorn, as he rambled on about some sort of Christmas Party, but her ears were focused on the commotion outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 'I'm an Auror for a reason.'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">To Harry and Ron's surprise, as they entered the next hall, Tonks lay, unmoving, on the ground before the standing Auror, his face full of rage as he turned to see the two students staring in disbelief at him.</p><p class="western">'<em>Expelleriamus</em>!' Harry snarled, but to his shock it was rebounded by a shield Daniel had summoned, and Harry was forced to the floor in a heap</p><p class="western">'Harry! <em>Expelleriamus!</em>' Ron growled, but yet another shield deflected his attack, and as Harry returned to his feet, both Ron and himself fought in a furious duel against the Auror, the Auror managing to deflect all their spells that shot in his direction.</p><p class="western">'Harry!' bellowed Hermione 'What are you doing!'</p><p class="western">'He-attacked-Tonks!' growled Harry, a strained look on both his and Ron's faces as they tried with all their might to deflect Daniel's attacks.</p><p class="western">Hermione jumped in, her combined effort making things much harder for Daniel, his face strained as much as theirs as his wand flourished in front of him.</p><p class="western">'ARGH.' Daniel snarled in a furious anger, and Harry, Ron and Hermione all flew backwards into the hospital wing, screaming. 'Stupid kids!' he spat 'I'm an <em>auror</em>, for a reason!'</p><p class="western">He turned, and made to run out of the chamber</p><p class="western">'Daniel!' cried a voice that pulled the Auror's immediate attention, as Mara appeared in the doorway with her wand aimed out at him 'What do you think you're doing?' she snapped</p><p class="western">Daniel looked from Tonks, to the three kids scrambling to their feet 'I was defending myself,' snapped the Auror 'Kids shouldn't pick fights with adults.'</p><p class="western">Mara's eyes closed momentarily 'No, they certainly shouldn't,' she said, glancing back as Harry, Ron and Hermione stood wobbly. 'But they have managed before, Harry especially.' Daniel's eyes narrowed towards the surprised Harry Potter 'Look,' Mara's head shook 'I dunno what's going on with you, whatever it is, we can help you, Dumbledore can help you! You ought not to be afraid, Professor Dumbledore is perhaps the most powerful wizard in modern times! You'll be protected here! Please believe me Daniel.'</p><p class="western">Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but chose to lower to his heightened knee instead, and surprised the watching group as he lifted the unconscious Tonks into his arms, and walked back towards the hospital wing. All stared in shock at him, including the bewildered Madam Pomfrey, who lowered her raised wand, and Horace Slughorn, who scuttled off in a hurry to retrieve Albus Dumbledore.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A group now converged around Tonk's bed, Daniel willingly having himself restrained to a chair beside her. He glanced up at Mara, who smiled down a little at him, her hand pressed comfortingly against his shoulder.</p><p class="western">Soon Dumbledore arrived, with Slughorn at the lead, and beside him, Severus Snape, who could not help but notice the change in night-time wear on Mara; where once she had worn a lavishly silk, red nightie and robe, now she donned an all covering set of pyjama's in the colour grey. Snape wondered if she had thrown the other one away, or perhaps burned it-either way, he was simply glad he could see no more unnecessary skin.</p><p class="western">'This is your second offence, Mr Matthews.' said Dumbledore in a very serious tone indeed-and Harry, Ron and Hermione all cast each other a confused stare.</p><p class="western">'I-I know,' Daniel breathed 'I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt anyone!'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the boy 'It seems, Headmaster,' said Snape, everyone's head's but Mara's turning to face him, her hair hiding her face from view 'that the boy has quite the temper,' continued the Professor, earning Daniel's glare 'is it wise to keep him in the castle?'</p><p class="western">'Mr Matthews will be severely punished, Severus,' said Dumbledore 'but azkaban is not the place for him.' Daniel could not help sigh in relief</p><p class="western">'But surely, sir, he isn't safe around students?' asked Hermione 'if Professor Snape is right in thinking he has a quick temper-and he just displayed his powers against three students on one-'</p><p class="western">'We will take control of this situation, Miss Granger, do not worry yourselves about this,' said Dumbledore 'Perhaps you, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley could retire to your common room, now that you have been healed from any subsequent damage.' as Harry opened his mouth to speak, the Headmaster shook his head 'Should I require any further information about the incident, I will be sure to ask you all in due course. Now, if you would please-Professor Slughorn, would you?'</p><p class="western">'Of course, Headmaster,' said Slughorn 'Come on now, that's it.' said the potions master cheerfully, as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked reluctantly away, Harry casting a stare back at the scene as they exited the wing.</p><p class="western">'Miss Morris,' said Dumbledore, pulling Mara's fullest attention 'if you would step way from Mr Matthews.' Mara's lip bit down at Daniel</p><p class="western">'S'alright, Mara.' said Daniel quietly, she nodded and backed away, further until Dumbledore made her stop beside Snape, her head turning away from the Dark Arts professor at once, Daniel, noticing an uncomfortable atmosphere shift between the two in their standing.</p><p class="western">'Now, Mr Matthews,' said Dumbledore 'will you, please, willingly tell us everything you know, or will I have to use Veritaserum?'</p><p class="western">'But, Professor,' said Mara in confusion, blinking up at him 'can't you just use Occlumency on him?'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore cast a somewhat despairing look back at the girl, Daniel's eyes widening in disbelief</p><p class="western">'Alas, that would normally be the case, Miss Morris,' said Dumbledore 'however, this young man has taught himself Legilmency, therefore I am unable to delve into the depths of his mind.'</p><p class="western">'Or, perhaps, someone else taught him it.' said Snape, glaring back at the fearful looking Daniel</p><p class="western">'Perhaps.' replied Dumbledore, Mara biting her lip as she looked back at the boy.</p><p class="western">'Daniel,' she said, pulling both Snape's and Dumbledore's heads towards her 'we can't help you, if you do not help us,' Mara continued 'if we do not know what's bothering you, we can't do anything for you, we can't protect you.'</p><p class="western">Daniel's eyes kept Mara's own, his lips pursing back at her 'I know it is scary, my father mustn't be the most friendliest of people, but, like I said before, he cannot step foot in the castle. You are safe here.'</p><p class="western">Daniel's head turned, his eyes closing 'I told you everything I know.'</p><p class="western">A brief silence passed between them all, Mara feeling the frustration exhuming from both Snape and Dumbledore 'Severus, please fetch the Veritaserum.'</p><p class="western">'Certainly, Headmaster.' Snape replied, his eyes landing upon Mara, whom returned the accidental stare as he passed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOF, sorry for the wait on this one, I've been focusing on other projects :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Veritaserum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The Auror revealed all to Dumbledore and Snape after the potion was forced down his throat, the Headmaster was well aware that fear was struck into Daniel's heart, he said as much himself as he rambled on about Harold Morris.</p><p class="western">'He came to me,' said Daniel, Mara watching him from behind Severus Snape 'I'd just been moved to this position, at Hogwarts, you see.' he paused, pursing his lips 'we ran into each other at the Shrieking Shack, it was there he told me everything, everything about his plans, about who he was.'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow up at Snape, who returned it 'And what did he say?'</p><p class="western">'He said, if I didn't do as he said, Mara would be in danger, and it would be my fault because I didn't help him.' his head shook 'Mara is my first cousin, she's family.'</p><p class="western">Both Snape and Dumbledore shot Mara a widened eyed stare as she gasped, her hands to her mouth in horror 'Mums a witch, like yours, Lila,' said Daniel 'Dahlia is my mum, and Lila is your mum. They're full sisters, but they had some big argument, and parted ways. Lila moved away from the wizarding world and lived amongst the muggles, so I don't know where she is holed up.'</p><p class="western">Snape stepped back as Mara fell into the seat nearby 'I...' her eyes darted towards Daniel 'I have <em>family</em>?'</p><p class="western">'Yes,' replied Daniel 'that's why I took the Hogwarts position, to make contact with you, but believe me, I didn't expect Harold Morris to bloody well track me down in the process!' he said in disbelief.</p><p class="western">Dumbledore pressed his slim, blued finger to his lips in thought</p><p class="western">'It seems to me, that Harold was keeping tabs on you for a long time, Daniel.'</p><p class="western">Daniel's head shook 'It seems so,' he replied 'but, actually...my name isn't Daniel, its' Warren..'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore cast Snape a wary look 'I just used an alias for my undercover work here, at least until I met Mara-my real name is Warren Addams, that's my mums, and your mums last names, Lila (your mum) took Harold's last name.' he sighed 'If you don't believe me, you can check my ministry details-I'm down as Half-Blood, Warren Addams, and my wands listed too.'</p><p class="western">'Severus, could you..'</p><p class="western">'Yes, Professor.' Snape shot Mara the same wary gaze, that she did not return this time as he left.</p><p class="western">'I'm sorry, Mara,' breathed Warren 'I'm <em>so</em> sorry! I promise you, I was going to reveal my intentions to you the soonest I managed to get you alone, we all use undercover names here, save a couple, so it isn't like I was doing anything illegal.'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore's eyebrow cocked 'That is true,' he nodded 'Auror's do indeed take on fake names, especially in crowded areas such as this school.' he sighed 'Where is Harold now?'</p><p class="western">'In the forest still, I reckon,' replied Warren 'I don't want him to hurt Mara, or myself, I was scared, alright, I was just..' his eyes closed, but his head turned up at the presence of Mara standing in front of him, and he gasped, at the feeling of fingers stinging across his face.</p><p class="western">'That's for lying, and scheming!' she barked, but Warren's eyes widened up at the arms that wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p class="western">'But I'm so <em>happy</em>,' she sniffed 'all these years...ever since I was left at the Malfoys...I thought I had no family..' she sobbed 'Mr Malfoy-Lucius, Malfoy said as much himself.' she cried</p><p class="western">'...we tried,' Warren replied, Mara flinching at the hand that pressed against her shaking shoulder 'my mum tried to get custody of you,' Warren's head shook 'she and Harold had some falling out over your mum, and by the time Dahlia tried to get custody, you were already in the Malfoy's hands.' Warren sighed 'I can't imagine it must have been easy living with them, that bastard.'</p><p class="western">'It was horrible,' Mara sobbed, her fingers clutching Warren tightly 'so horrible...Mr Malfoy, he's just so cruel, I <em>hate</em> him,' she growled</p><p class="western">'I'm just glad, you haven't seemed to turn out like them.'</p><p class="western">'Never,' growled Mara 'I will <em>never</em> be like Lucius Malfoy! I'm happy he's in Azkaban! He belongs there, I hope he never gets out!'</p><p class="western">'Same here,' Warren replied 'all death eaters are the same.'</p><p class="western">Mara nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around Warren's shoulders, as he too wrapped his arms in just the same comfort, as Dumbledore watched silently behind them..</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Warren's information was confirmed to be accurate by Snape, and he, Dumbledore and ministry officials enacted a plan, in which, a De-Ageing potion would be used so Warren could be used most sufficiently in Mara's protection, and protected himself from Harold Morris.</p><p class="western">From now on, until the end of the year, Warren Addam's was a student at Hogwarts.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Slughorn's Christmas Party (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Music echoed through the air, the distance carrying down through the grounds of Hogwarts School and drifting through the trees of the Forbidden Forest beyond. A group of Aurors could be seen, prowling the area with Hagrid the Half Giant in their wake, and Fang the Boarhound sniffing the ground as they walked.</p><p class="western">'Wish I were up in that nice warm castle,' muttered a red robed Auror 'enjoying that party, drinking warm Meade.'</p><p class="western">'Shut it, will you,' snapped the other auror 'It's cold enough!'</p><p class="western">'Sorry..' muttered the bloke 'Well, I heard a Vampire's coming tonight,' the Auror's head shook 'you would have thought, with the whole Morris thing, Dumbledore would be a bit more careful.'</p><p class="western">'Dumbledore seems to know what he's doing,' replied the woman, her wand light moving around the ground below 'and the Vampire is coming with a human, he wouldn't let it in otherwise if it didn't have a guardian. Pretty sure the Auror department would have something to say about that otherwise.'</p><p class="western">'I guess you're right,' replied her partner 'let's just-Maggie!?' asked the Auror, upon the sound of her gasping, and he too gasped, at the sight of a fox, growling at their heels.</p><p class="western">The woman swung her wand at it, but the fox dodged the spell and leapt away from her</p><p class="western">'IT'S HIM.' bellowed the witch 'HERE, HAROLD MORRIS, HE'S HERE.'</p><p class="western">'How do you know it's him!' bellowed her partner</p><p class="western">'The markings you fool!' snarled the witch 'the markings of his clothes! CAPTURE HIM....'</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">'I wonder how the searches going.'</p><p class="western">'Don't worry about it tonight, Warren.' said Mara, the pair pausing outside the busy sounding office that Slughorn resided in, loud chatter issuing out from it into the corridor they stood within. 'Try to enjoy yourself,' she said, pulling the boy's attention as she straightened his bow tie.</p><p class="western">'You sure pick them, don't you, Morris?'</p><p class="western">Mara turned to face Blaise Zabini, who appeared, with Pansy Parkinson on his arm, grinning smugishly 'Last minute ask, was he? Who is he, anyway? Some bleeding heart from Hufflepuff?'</p><p class="western">'I could ask you the same,' spat Mara, nodding her head at Pansy, who glowered back in her direction</p><p class="western">Blaise scoffed something incoherent, barging past Mara in the process, the pair of them casting a glare backwards as they entered the room.</p><p class="western">'I ought to,' spat Warren, his wand tightly gripped within his hand the whole time</p><p class="western">'Not now,' replied Mara 'just leave it. He's always like that. You're already in trouble enough with Dumbledore, don't risk it.'</p><p class="western">Warren sighed, putting his wand away and walking into the room with Mara.</p><p class="western">Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn’s office was much larger than the usual teacher’s study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.</p><p class="western">'Ah, Miss Morris, you made it!' boomed Slughorn's voice, who emerged from talking to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson 'Along with your guest, of course!'</p><p class="western">'Yes, Professor,' said Mara 'I hope we aren't late at all.'</p><p class="western">'Of course not,' replied Slughorn genially 'the party is just beginning! Enjoy your time here, won't you? Merlin knows you could do with it, all this business with, well..'</p><p class="western">'It's alright, Professor, I'm not afraid of him.'</p><p class="western">'Wonderful!' replied Slughorn 'Oh look, more guests!' bellowed the Potion's Master, moving past she and Warren happily 'Harry, m'boy!' he boomed, and Mara looked around to see Harry Potter emerge with Luna Lovegood in toe.</p><p class="western">'C'mon,' Mara said, dragging Warren along with her by the hand 'didn't expect him to linger much, let's see..'</p><p class="western">As Mara glanced around, she recognised many of the students faces, including that of Neville Longbottom who appeared with a silver platter 'Oh, hello Neville, so, you made it to the party?'</p><p class="western">'Yeah,' grinned Neville 'I didn't make it into the Slugclub, but, well, this'll do I guess.'</p><p class="western">'Lovely,' smiled Mara, taking a goblet of Meade fro the platter, and handing one to Warren</p><p class="western">'Er, I'd better get back to serving,' said Neville, glancing around nervously 'h-have fun.'</p><p class="western">'Thank you.' said Mara, holding her own goblet within her hand.</p><p class="western">She surveyed the room again, there were the student's she recognised but did not recognise any of the other faces Slughorn had invited, apart from two very familiar ones'</p><p class="western">'Oh, Warren, look!' whispered Mara, turning Warren's attention away from the exit towards two men standing, talking to a group of gushing, elder witches 'it's Kirley McCormak Duke!' she said in delight 'and Merton Graves! They're the Weird Sister's Lead Guitarist and Cello player!'</p><p class="western">'You like them, then?' asked Warren</p><p class="western">'I love them!' she giggled 'Their music is fantastic, much better than that classical stuff the Malfoy's play constantly.' her eyes rolled 'sad the whole group isn't here, I suppose they're all busy, it's just enough getting these two here,' she said, waving a hand across her face as she watched the two band members 'I suppose they're rather busy though, especially the lead singer, and Donaghan Tremlett recently got married, I suppose he is spending time on honeymoon.'</p><p class="western">'You do know a lot about them.' said Warren</p><p class="western">'It was in the Daily Prophet,' her feet inched forward 'oh, let's go talk to them, they're alone now.'</p><p class="western">'I don't think we should disturb-' but before Warren could get a word in, Mara was off 'Hey!' he called, hurrying after her desperately through the busy crowd.</p><p class="western">'E-excuse me,'</p><p class="western">Both band members turned from their respective conversation, their eyebrows cocking in her direction 'Um, could I..'</p><p class="western">'Autograph? I assume?' Asked the rather tall cello player</p><p class="western">'Yes, please, sir!' said Mara, the two men grinning at each other, their eyes widening as she pulled her wand out from in between her breasts</p><p class="western">'Well that's a place to keep a wand,' chortled Merton, glancing at the poster that appeared from thin air as she swung her wand.</p><p class="western">'How old are you, love?' asked Kirley, as his bandmate signed the poster with a quill that appeared along with the poster</p><p class="western">'Seventeen,' giggled Mara</p><p class="western">'Give it a year.' smirked Kirley, signing the poster also.</p><p class="western">'I dunno, mate, give it several drinks.' laughed Merton, handing the poster back to Mara, who took it with a gleeful expression upon the sight of the signed poster.</p><p class="western">'Thank you!' grinned Mara</p><p class="western">'No problem,' winked Kirley 'so, you a student here, I take it?'</p><p class="western">'That she is,' Mara froze, upon the sound of dark, dulcet tones ringing through her skin and vibrating along her body</p><p class="western">'Oh,' replied Kirley 'right you are, then.'</p><p class="western">Snape's eyebrow cocked, and the two men shuffled around several wizards and witches to get away, he kept the stare upon Mara, who glared. Snape watched with widened eyes, as Mara returned the wand back down her cleavage-after magicking away her poster and quill once more-and backed away in the opposite direction.</p><p class="western">'Ugh,' sighed Mara 'Oh!' she cried, her goblet slamming into her chest, as she felt the figure of someone shove into her 'I'm sorry!'</p><p class="western">'Oh, not to worry, dear girl,' cried a voice of joy 'the names Worple, Eldred Worple, perhaps you've heard of me?' he grinned 'This is Sanguini that you bumped into.'</p><p class="western">'I'm sorry, sir, it's so busy I didn't even see.'</p><p class="western">'Not to worry, no harm done!' chuckled Eldred</p><p class="western">'Nothing but a bit of spillage,' sighed Mara, wiping the drink off her chest with her hands</p><p class="western">'No, Sanguini!' snapped Eldred, making Mara jump as he forced a gap between the tall man and Mara, who noticed the pale figure's hungry, dark eyes upon her chest.</p><p class="western">'I'm sorry, dear girl, he's a Vampire, you see.'</p><p class="western">Mara felt herself freeze on the spot 'He's just a little...er...well..'</p><p class="western">'I can speak for myself.' sneered Sanguini through tight lips</p><p class="western">'Yes, Yes, Of course, of course,' replied Eldred quickly 'I'm just saying..' muttered the wizard, his shaggy head shaking.</p><p class="western">'Um,' Mara replied 'well, no harm has been done, has it, Mr Worple, Mr Sanguini.' she smiled, surprising the watching Vampire 'It's been lovely to meet you both!'</p><p class="western">'Likewise, young lady!' said Worple, if but with a guilty expression upon his face, Mara feeling the Vampire's eyes upon her until she was no longer in sight.</p><p class="western">'Mara?' asked Warren, once she had reunited with him in</p><p class="western">'I'm just going to the bathroom,' said Mara 'spilt some drink all down me.'</p><p class="western">'Oh right,' said Warren 'I should go with you.'</p><p class="western">'No, no, it's quite alright,' said Mara 'I know where it is, it isn't far, you just enjoy yourself.'</p><p class="western">'But Mara-' and she was gone 'Damn it.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Slughorn's Christmas Party (End)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">'That's better.'</p><p class="western">Mara sighed, as she emerged from the girls bathroom, wiping her chest and discarding the cloth in a bin nearby.</p><p class="western">She followed the music back to the party through the darkened corridor, only dim lanterns lighting the way along 'Oh, I'm sorry,' Mara paused, upon seeing the figure of another approaching 'Mr Graves.' she said in surprise</p><p class="western">'I was looking for the loo,' said the Cello player with an embarrassed look upon his face 'forgotten where it is.' he shrugged</p><p class="western">'Forgotten?'</p><p class="western">'Yeah, I used to study here, you know.'</p><p class="western">'I know!' Mara giggled 'I've read all your autobiographies.'</p><p class="western">'Have you now?' he grinned 'Why don't you tell me all those facts about myself that you know, whilst you show me where the bathroom is?'</p><p class="western">'Of course!' Mara beamed 'I can show you the way!'</p><p class="western">'Stupid boy.' sneered a voice, that appeared within the corridor, and all four froze at the sight of one another's presence 'Morris.' snarled Snape, and his dark eyes roved up towards the tall member of the weird sisters with a malice in his eyes</p><p class="western">'Er,' said Merton 'never mind, I can show myself to the bathroom.'</p><p class="western">Snape's glower made Merton edge ever backwards, his face like stone 'Draco?' Mara asked, ignoring Snapes threatening glare 'what the..'</p><p class="western">'Never mind,' spat Snape 'Get back inside the party, NOW.'</p><p class="western">Mara jolted under Snapes growl, and she glanced back at Draco as she hurried inside the room.</p><p class="western">'Mara, there you are!' Warren appeared, his face doused in relief</p><p class="western">'Warren,' said Mara 'what the hell is Draco Malfoy doing here?'</p><p class="western">'Malfoy,' said Warren 'oh, he gate-crashed the party.' he shrugged 'Snape's just showing him out, I presume.'</p><p class="western">'Well, I missed a lot on my trip to the bathroom, typical.' she said in disbelief 'I'll be having words with Draco myself, don't you worry.'</p><p class="western">'I don't think you should, Mara,' Mara looked around in surprise at the sight of Hermione Granger appearing before her 'whatever is going on here, I think it best you stay away from Draco.'</p><p class="western">'Why would you say that?' asked Mara 'just because he gate-crashed a party?'</p><p class="western">'No,' Hermione's head shook 'well,' her lips pursed 'Harry seems to think Draco has something to do with the Katie Bell incident.'</p><p class="western">Mara's eyes widened 'I take it you don't know anything about that?'</p><p class="western">'Why would I?' snapped Mara 'just because I live with Draco, doesn't mean I know what he is up to every five seconds of the day.'</p><p class="western">Hermione's head shook 'I'm not accusing you!'</p><p class="western">'Look, Hermione,' said Mara 'I know how to handle Draco better than any of you lot, right? I don't fire wands first and ask questions later like you Gryffindors,' she spat, Hermione's eyes widening in surprise 'I've had just about enough of you three as well, trying to harp in on my business, I've seen you, lurking around when I'm having private moments with my friends or a teacher! Don't bother asking me any questions about my private life, or Draco's, and if Harry Potter tries, I <em>will</em> curse him!' Mara growled</p><p class="western">'Mara!' said Hermione in disbelief</p><p class="western">'I've seen him!' Mara snarled 'asking about Greyback! You think I'm fucking stupid?'</p><p class="western">'No, No Mara, we're just concerned, we're not trying to-'</p><p class="western">'Then leave it!' barked Mara 'stop trying to fish for information about it, you won't like the answer!'</p><p class="western">'Mara, people are looking, maybe you should..' she pulled away from Warren's reaching out hands 'Fine, I'd like to be alone for a moment, anyway..'</p><p class="western">Warren watched Mara walk off through the crowd to the exit, and he glanced back at a guilty looking Hermione Granger 'Oh no.' she slunk away, at the tall figure of another approaching her fast..</p><p class="western">'For Salazar's sake..' breathed Mara, wiping her eyes carefully as her back leaned against the cool wall.</p><p class="western">She glanced up at the sound of footsteps, and her head turned at the sight of Merton once again, his face in just the same awkwardness as her own.</p><p class="western">'...that bloke been giving you a hard time?' asked Merton, Mara glancing up warily at the approaching figure</p><p class="western">'No,' her head shook 'just other students.'</p><p class="western">'Ah.' he said 'well...here.'</p><p class="western">Mara looked up, to see a slip of parchment 'I was hoping to get this to you earlier, but, you know.' he shrugged, and Mara looked to see an address</p><p class="western">'Maybe you'd like to write to me, I dunno.'</p><p class="western">A grin appeared on Mara's face, that made Merton's light up 'Thank you, well, I would give you mine but...um, I don't really have an address now, but here.'</p><p class="western">'It's alright,' he shrugged 'I'll just note the correspondence.'</p><p class="western">Mara smiled at the fingers that cupped her chin 'I didn't catch your name.' said Merton</p><p class="western">'It's Mara.' she grinned, her cheeks warming up at the lips that hovered near her own.</p><p class="western">The sound of a yell, and a slam surprised Mara fiercely, in a moment Merton was hauled against the wall opposite.</p><p class="western">'Blaise!' snapped Mara, as Zabini's fingers wrapped tightly around Merton's throat</p><p class="western">'Do you know she's <em>seventeen</em>,' growled Blaise 'HUH.'</p><p class="western">'L-let go-!'</p><p class="western">A shock hit Blaise's hand, and he leapt back away from Merton</p><p class="western">'That's enough,' spat Snape, his wand aimed at the pair of them, having been the one whom broke up the attack 'back inside the party, Zabini.' Snape ordered in a tone so severe, Blaise did not dare question the order, but simply slunk back inside the room, casting a glare back at Merton and Mara.</p><p class="western">'Morris, a word.' sneered Snape, watching Merton hurry back into the party, his hand around his throat as he left the pair in one another's company.</p><p class="western">'Have you learned nothing?' said Snape in a low tone 'About your experiences with that werewolf?'</p><p class="western">Mara's eyes glowered in his direction 'About <em>not</em>, wandering around alone, at night, no matter where you might be.'</p><p class="western">'I can look after myself,' spat Mara 'Greyback caught me unawares, how was I to know he was lurking around, I thought he was back in the dining room!'</p><p class="western">Snape glowered 'I couldn't have fought the brute if I wanted to in that situation.' she snarled quietly</p><p class="western">'You can use wandless magic.' sneered Snape</p><p class="western">'I froze up! Mara retaliated 'I was scared stiff! I couldn't produce any magic because I was so terrified!' she said quietly 'You can't know what that's like! He had-he had his hand, between my legs, what was I-' Mara froze, and her head turned, eyes narrowing</p><p class="western">'What is it?' asked Snape, glancing at the area Mara stared at</p><p class="western">'I thought I heard..' her head shook 'Never mind,' she spat, having thought she heard a gasp very nearby 'Did you know I'm of age now, professor? That means I can have sex, that's right, I said it.' spat Mara, earning Snape's glower</p><p class="western">'Then I am certain Fenrir will be pleased to hear that, not that legalities ever stopped him.' growled Snape before Mara could continue, and she froze on the spot, her fingers flexing for her wand.</p><p class="western">'I am sure what you learned from Fenrir will come in handy with that ridiculous ''celebrity.''</p><p class="western">'Funny,' spat Mara 'I was going to apologise for swearing at you tonight.'</p><p class="western">Snape stared in surprise 'But FUCK YOU.'</p><p class="western">'MORRIS' bellowed Snape in a tone so fierce the door to the party swung open, as Mara turned to run away. 'YOU JUST EARNED YORUSELF A YEARS WORTH OF DETENTION.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Away for the Holidays.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">'Headmaster,' sneered a deep voice filled with rage 'this is the second time Morris has sworn at me, without any repercussions.'</p><p class="western">'Severus,' said Dumbledore 'if Miss Morris receives a years worth of detention, she will never pass her sixth year! She will barely get any work done.'</p><p class="western">'Then a month!' spat Snape 'So long as you do not let her get away with it again! Especially if you wish for me to keep my end of the bargain!'</p><p class="western">Dumbledore sighed, glancing at Mara, who shot a cocked eyebrow up at Snape</p><p class="western">'Very well, then, Severus, you leave me no choice,' his head shook 'Miss Morris, once you return here from the holidays, you will be serving detention with Professor Snape.'</p><p class="western">'But he practically said it was all my fault!' bellowed Mara</p><p class="western">'I am sure that is not what he meant,' said Dumbledore, though his face looked uncertain 'and Professor Snape is right, we cannot have students getting away with cussing at teachers. I am sorry, Miss Morris.'</p><p class="western">Mara sighed, her shoulders slumping 'Wait, what do you mean, returning back from the holidays? Aren't I staying at Hogwarts?'</p><p class="western">'No,' smiled Dumbledore 'for the Christmas holidays, you will be staying with Professor Snape</p><p class="western">'Huh!?'</p><p class="western">'Yes,' replied Dumbledore, a bemused look upon his ancient face 'in fact, Professor Snape's home will become your abode, until such a time other arrangements can be made.'</p><p class="western">Mara simply cast a dumbfounded look up at Snape, who did not look best pleased with the situation at all 'But-but why?' she spluttered.</p><p class="western">'No other understands your predicament quite like Professor Snape, to a degree,' said Dumbledore in a serious tone 'he is the one whom found you, who is closest to the Malfoy's', who else better?'</p><p class="western">Mara cast Snape a wary look, in which he returned.</p><p class="western">A bad feeling passed between them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">'So I'm stuck here whilst you go swanning off to Snape's?' asked Warren, as Mara regrouped with him in the dungeon's chambers 'It's kind of sketchy, don't' you think?'</p><p class="western">'I'm not exactly fond of the idea, Warren,' said Mara, her head shaking 'but I suppose Dumbledore just wants me to get a feel of Snape's house before moving in.'</p><p class="western">'Why Snape though?' asked Warren, his eyebrow cocking</p><p class="western">'Well..' Mara's lips pursed 'Dumbledore just thinks it's safest, away from the Malfoys.'</p><p class="western">'<em>Greyback in particular'</em> she thought to herself.</p><p class="western">'You've managed so far..' said Warren, glancing warily upon Mara's suspicious expression 'well, Dumbledore is right about one thing, The Malfoy's isn't a safe place, and never was for you. You've been living with Death Eaters your whole life, but Snape was one too you know.'</p><p class="western">'I know that,' Mara retorted 'but Professor Snape is reformed, unlike the Malfoys.'</p><p class="western">'So you say.' scoffed Warren</p><p class="western">'Well,' continued Mara 'it can't be any worse than living with Lucius Malfoy, if I had to choose, I'd choose Snape every time.'</p><p class="western">'Was he really that bad?' Warren frowned</p><p class="western">'Look, Snape is scary,' said Mara 'but, something about Lucius Malfoy is worse-you don't know him, Warren..he can appear calm, and collected, hold his temper in well, sometimes for too long.' she paused, biting her lip 'he has a way of looking at you that makes you feel small and insignificant, I was rarely worth his time even-but there have been a few times where he would grab my hair, to the point where I had to cut it shorter so he had less of a chance.'</p><p class="western">'That's horrible!' cried Warren</p><p class="western">'It is what it is,' replied Mara 'but still, it was rare that happened-it happened after Dobby was released from his enslavement, after the Quidditch World Cup when I had to stay with the Weasley's for a brief period after getting lost (after the riots) and after his plan's at the Ministry were foiled.'</p><p class="western">'That's still one time too many,' growled Warren 'the asshole is lucky he's in azkaban.'</p><p class="western">'Quite lucky,' replied Mara 'means I no longer have to see his nasty old face anymore.'</p><p class="western">'So..' began Warren 'what am I gonna do, whilst you're away?'</p><p class="western">'I'm sure Dumbledore will return you to duty, as an adult.' she smiled 'could always use an extra pair of hands, and too much of that de-aging stuff can't be too good, either.'</p><p class="western">'You're probably right,' replied Warren, walking along the dungeon corridor with her as she wheeled behind her trunk 'hey, so, what happened with that bloke, from the party?'</p><p class="western">'Merton?' said Mara, her cheeks warming up 'didn't get anywhere far, because Snape kept catching us-but, he did give me his address.' she grinned</p><p class="western">'You're the worst,' snorted Warren 'bet Snape was pleased.'</p><p class="western">'Who cares,' she shrugged 'so I can get a date?'</p><p class="western">She laughed with Warren until they reached Snape's office door 'Well, I'll see you after the holidays.' smiled Mara.</p><p class="western">'Yeah, I'll see you.' frowned Warren, watching as the office door closed behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Spinner's End.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Snape was indeed waiting inside his office, prepared at the fireplace with floo powder.</p><p class="western">Begrudgingly, he handed Mara some, having already given her instructions to his home, she followed them and shot out of sight.</p><p class="western">She landed elegantly onto her feet, dust flourishing around her as she emerged, next came her trunk which she wheeled out of the way for Snape, who arrived only moments later.</p><p class="western">Her eyes darted around the small hovel warily, her nose scrunching up just enough for Snape to take notice of.</p><p class="western">'It is not Malfoy Manor,' replied Snape with a sneer 'but if you wish for a roof over your head, you will make do.'</p><p class="western">'I didn't mean-' before Mara could finish her sentence, the door to the room opened, and in walked a very short, hunched over man, of the snivelling variety. His eyes narrowed in Mara's direction, a hint of a smirk appearing on his mug.</p><p class="western">'Wormtail?' Snape barked 'You were supposed to be gone by the time we got here!'</p><p class="western">'Believe me,' replied Wormtail 'I would have been gone earlier, but there was an issue at Malfoy Manor that Narcissa didn't want me around for.'</p><p class="western">Snape glowered maliciously at the glaring Wormtail, who didn't seem too afraid of the ex Potions Master 'Then make yourself useful, and take our luggage upstairs.'</p><p class="western">'I'm not your slave, Snape!'</p><p class="western">'You were sent here to assist me were you not? So assist.'</p><p class="western">Wormtail glowered at Snape, casting his beady eyes up at Mara before grabbing the luggage and dragging it out of the room and muttering incoherently.</p><p class="western">'Will he..'</p><p class="western">'He will not be staying,' interrupted Snape, taking a seat down on his armchair 'he will have to sleep outside like the dog he is if he wishes to remain.'</p><p class="western">Mara stared in surprise at Snape, she had never seen him hold such contempt, even rage for someone other than Harry Potter, even then it seemed-softer in comparison to the way he treated Wormtail.</p><p class="western">'Sit down if you must.' Snape said, and Mara tentatively took a seat upon the broken looking sofa 'Do remember, that you are only here because of Dumbledore-had I had my way, you would be staying elsewhere.'</p><p class="western">'Fine.' Mara replied, frowning</p><p class="western">'Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner will be served by Hogwarts House Elves, this house is connected by the floo network to Hogwarts, and House Elves can appear here at our beck and call, should you need anything, call on them, not me.'</p><p class="western">'Yes, Professor.'</p><p class="western">'If you so wish, you may use the Television or Radio. They were left here after my parents departed, I have not used them since.'</p><p class="western">Mara stared up curiously at Snape, but the daring look in his eye told her not to ask 'Thank you, Professor.'</p><p class="western">Snape simply nodded, and both glanced as the door opened again 'Luggage is upstairs.' grunted Wormtail.</p><p class="western">'Good,' replied Snape 'any word from Narcissa?'</p><p class="western">'Not since five minutes ago.' spat Wormtail</p><p class="western">'Then I will get in touch with her. You should not even be here.'</p><p class="western">Snape swung his wand, and the door slammed shut on Wormtail's face, Mara cringing slightly as it did.</p><p class="western">'Do not feel sorry for him,' Snape said as he rose to his feet, drawing up Mara's head 'he has done some despicable things and deserves no better.' said Snape, who rose and made his way to the fireplace.</p><p class="western">After chucking in the floo powder, and echoing voices talked to each other, a figure of a woman appeared within the fireplace.</p><p class="western">'Not my favourite method of transportation, you know that, Severus.' came Narcissa Malfoy's voice a moment later, as she brushed soot off her expensive looking coat.</p><p class="western">'Of course,' replied Snape 'but you are aware of our current problem.'</p><p class="western">'Yes,' said Narcissa, her nose scrunching up as her eyes darted around the place 'the worm knows where the brat lives.'</p><p class="western">Mara glared over at Narcissa, who did not take a bit of notice 'I hope you have at least learned your lesson in not allowing werewolf's into your home again?' Snape replied</p><p class="western">'We did not have the authority over Greyback's presence, the Dark Lord thought his assistance would be useful.'</p><p class="western">'Well, let us not question the Dark Lord's decisions,' said Snape, glancing over warily at Mara, who's hair hid her face from the both of them 'but, perhaps, you ought to show a bit more...understanding?' he muttered 'you are a woman, after all, and-'</p><p class="western">'Do not tell me what I should or shouldn't do, Severus,' replied Narcissa 'I had no control over what that cretin did to that girl, I simply can't be everywhere at once. I did warn Lucius of the wolf's desires, but did he listen?'</p><p class="western">'Lucius is well aware of what the werewolf likes, Narcissa,' said Snape 'why do you think he told Draco to stay upstairs?'</p><p class="western">Narcissa shuddered 'Let's move on?' she replied 'Perhaps you ought to erase Wormtail's memory, of the girls location.'</p><p class="western">'That is an idea,' replied Snape 'I will leave it to you, once you are back at the manor, no use doing it now whilst she is here.'</p><p class="western">'Very well,' replied Narcissa</p><p class="western">'I will go and fetch him.'</p><p class="western">Narcissa watched with suspicious eyes as Snape left the room, wondering if he was leaving her alone on purpose with the girl.</p><p class="western">Narcissa always had an easy time ignoring Mara Morris in the manor, but now that she was in a smaller room with the girl she found it much harder to evade her, to even avoid looking at her.</p><p class="western">Snape had already given Narcissa all the gory details, and she needn't ask for Morris's side of the story, nor for her to relive it; and she was pretty certain, no matter what she said, it would be of no comfort to her, she was almost one hundred percent certain the girl blamed her anyway.</p><p class="western">The door opened before Naricssa could say anything, thanking her stars, Snape walked in with Wormtail scuttling behind him, and the pair vanished with only a goodbye to Snape, Wormtail with only silence.</p><p class="western">'Come, Morris,' said Snape 'I will show you to your room.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Christmas Intrusion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Somehow, Snape's home felt even more lonely than Malfoy Manor, Mara realised after the days had passed in a slow boring blur.</p><p class="western">The house was, a far stretch from the Manor, and she actually missed the creature comforts the Malfoy's provided. She was used to her king sized, four poster bed with the silk sheets and thick warm bedding-this bed was single, springy and somewhat stinky, she suspected a build up of dust.</p><p class="western">The bath was tiny, and there was only one, so she found it a little gross that she was sharing a bath with Snape in a ways, also he didn't even say thank you after she spent the whole day cleaning the bath and toilet out.</p><p class="western">She sat, cross legged on the floor, observing the flickering images on the box in front of her with a turned head. Mara had, of course, seen a television in Muggle Studies, not that it worked, however, she had never seen one actually in motion.</p><p class="western">'This is how muggles entertain themselves?' Mara asked herself, pushing her finger against the newly cleaned screen that flashed a black and white moving picture.</p><p class="western">'When they aren't engaging in wars either between themselves or other countries.' said Snape in a derogatory tone, flicking through his newspaper.</p><p class="western">'Muggle's are far more advanced in technology than wizards,' said Mara, turning her head to face Snape 'I've studied up on them-they have things labelled Nuclear Weapons, atomic bombs that can annihilate countries-' Snape's eyes narrowed at Mara over the paper 'What if-what if they get..<em>too good</em>, Professor, what then?'</p><p class="western">'Then,' said Snape, placing down his paper onto his knees 'it is up to wizarding kind to stop them, before they destroy us as well as themselves.'</p><p class="western">'Do you think the wizengmot know?'</p><p class="western">'The Wizarding Government are more aware of Muggle's activities than you believe, just because they don't publish articles on the latest explosive devices muggles have invented in the Daily Prophet..' Snape's eyebrow cocked at the worried expression Mara cast him 'You have little to fear in this lifetime, Morris, without Magic, Muggles have no hope in progressing any further in their technology in all fields.' Snape scoffed 'Believe me, it took them centuries to invent the lightbulb. You have no fears.'</p><p class="western">Mara nodded, taking Snape's word for it that, in their lifetime Muggles won't progress any further than a handheld computer, but it was still a worrying thought in the back of a witch or wizards mind.</p><p class="western">The fire bursting to life caught Snape and Mara's attention, and a voice echoed out into the room.</p><p class="western">'Your assistance is required at Malfoy Manor, Snape, urgently.' came Wormtail's voice, in which Snape cast a narrowed eyed stare at.</p><p class="western">Sighing, Snape rose to his feet and clicked his fingers, in which a House-Elf appeared before him</p><p class="western">'Watch over Morris until I return here.' said Snape 'I have business elsewhere, please inform Dumbledore.'</p><p class="western">The House-Elf nodded, and disappeared briefly, only returning after Snape had disappeared through the fireplace.</p><p class="western">'Er,' Mara muttered 'ever played exploding snap?'</p><p class="western">For several hours, in which the television played on in the background, Mara played cards with the house elf, letting it win on a couple of occasions.</p><p class="western">The sun was setting when the sound of the door being knocked upon alarmed Mara and the House-elf</p><p class="western">'Is that Snape?' she asked, cocking her eyebrow 'did something happen to the floo network do you think, Pixie?' asked Mara 'Why would he knock though...'</p><p class="western">'Pixie will go and answer the door!'</p><p class="western">'No, it's okay, eat your dinner.' she smiled, and rose to her feet</p><p class="western">'Professor, what happened-' Mara asked as she opened the door, but paused at the sight of a towering, bulky figure much unlike Snape's lank one.</p><p class="western">'Alright, girlie,' Mara backed away, slamming the door shut upon the man in retaliation</p><p class="western">'Pixie!' Mara panicked, her heart pounding in her chest as she ran into the living room.</p><p class="western">'Go to Dumbledore!' said Mara, who screamed when the door slammed open 'Go now!' Before Pixie could move, however, the tiny House-Elf was knocked back by something that collided hard with her body 'No!' Mara cried, she made to grab the House-Elf and hurry out of the room, to the back exit, but another brutish looking fellow blocked her path, forcing her to turn back into the living room, where she made a dash for the fireplace, stetting the House-Elf aside in a secure corner.</p><p class="western">'Marcas!' growled the familiar tone that made Mara's skin vibrate unpleasantly, and she screeched, as a pair of claws sliced at the bowl on top of the fireplace, sending floo powder soaring all around the room.</p><p class="western">She coughed, and held her chest as she inhaled an unpleasant amount of powder into her lungs, falling to her knees, gasping for air.</p><p class="western">She glanced up, Fenrir Greyback loomed over her with a sinister smirk that his friend reflected.</p><p class="western">'Just like a dog, Snape answers the call of his master.'</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Christmas Intrustion (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">'V-Voldemort-isn't Snape's-Master.' Mara growled, but cried at the hand that collided with the back of her head, sending her falling onto her side.</p><p class="western">'No?' Sneered Greyback, forcing Mara to whimper as his fingers knotted through her hair, in order to drag her up to face him 'then why does he answer Wormtail's call?'</p><p class="western">Mara's eyes simply lowered menacingly at Fenrir, who slowly came into vision through her blurred gaze 'Thought so.' he smirked, which only widened at the cry the girl emitted as her back slammed against the floor.</p><p class="western">'What if he comes back?' grunted the other wolf</p><p class="western">'There's a meeting,' sneered Greyback, struggling to keep Mara's legs still as he parted them 'Snape'll be there awhile.' his friend snorted, but let out a loud growl as a burst of magic erupted from the girl's body, which hit Marcus as Geryback deflected it with his own wand.</p><p class="western">'Now, now, girlie!' Barked the werewolf 'don't want to be using magic in a muggle dwelling now, do we?'</p><p class="western">'I-I can-self-defence!'</p><p class="western">'Remember Potter's trial, do you?' snarled Greyback 'wasn't very fair, was it? Over a bit of underage sorcery, in self defence to add to the fact. Reckon the Ministry will go any easier on you? Reckon they won't be asking for Identification, proof of your blood status and parentage? Imagine how long that'll take, don't think they'll take the word of a Half-Blood without proof, getting real strict at the ministry it is.'</p><p class="western">Marcus growled in laughter, despite the angry expression still on his sunken face.</p><p class="western">'No!' Mara yelled, managing to turn herself around, but realising it was Greyback who had flipped her onto her front.</p><p class="western">'Don't worry,' sneered Greyback 'I know how to make you more docile. And I don't need no curse.' he added, Mara's heart racing in her ears as she felt her waist pull upwards, and Greyback's nose hover over backside, his friend laughing, as she felt a tongue slide along under her jeans..</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He was not wrong, Mara did in fact feel her body becoming more and more 'docile' as Greyback put it, his friend roaring with laughter as she whimpered and groaned at the flicking motion of Fenrir's tongue deep inside her.</p><p class="western">'Reckon she likes it,' barked Marcas</p><p class="western">'Told ya,' smirked Greyback, a white substance leaking form his tongue as he removed it from her backside 'Got a way with women.'</p><p class="western">His friend barked another laugh, and watched as Fenrir turned Mara around onto her back, her body like a ragdoll, yet her eyes fierce with fear and hatred in his direction.</p><p class="western">'See, don't need no curse,' smirked the werewolf, Mara's eyes widening as he reached for his belt 'now, let's continue where we left of last time.'</p><p class="western">Mara's head turned, and beside the body of the House-Elf she noted a fallen lamp-her eyes continued to glare in the ugly brute's direction, watching as he unclasped his belt, and whimpering at as her waist pulled upwards into his.</p><p class="western">'Wai-wait-' Mara plead, pulling Greyback's wary attention 'doesn't your friend want my attention too?'</p><p class="western">The pair of werewolves stared at each other for a moment, in which Greyback snarled as the lamp by Mara's hand slammed into the side of his head</p><p class="western">'BITCH.' growled Marcas, who lunged at Mara as her body rolled aside, she managed to scrape together some floo powder as she crawled away from the giant man who clambered after her, her foot slamming hard into his face as he lunged, but as she dived for the fireplace, she let out a howling cry at the stinging that sliced along her arm, and she disappeared through the flames</p><p class="western">'FUCKING WHORE.' was all she heard echo towards her as she made her escape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I once had a story called Damaged with this OC, Mara Morris, I have changed things up a bit by they feature the same subject matters, it is just played out in a different way. This takes place at the beginning of the Half Blood Prince, the gangs sixth year-around the time the Death Eaters start to use Malfoy Manor as their Head Quarters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>